Der Moment der Erkenntnis
by Zottelchen
Summary: Den Moment der Erkenntnis haben gleich 2 Damen - zum Glück. Meine erste Story, in der es ausnahmsweise mal mehr um D/7 als um J/C geht. Ich hoffe, sie paßt trotzdem.
1. Seven's Wagnis

Als Seven of Nine die Krankenstation betrat war das MHN nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Computer, das MHN aktivieren", sagte die ehemalige Borg-Drohne und schon nahm vor ihr das holografische Notfallprogramm Gestalt an.

"Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls", sagte er seinem Begrüßungsprotokoll entsprechend und sah sich um. "Seven! Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er, als er sie erkannte.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten."

Das MHN wirkte überrascht und auch erfreut. "Wenn es mir möglich ist helfe ich Ihnen gern", sagte es und ging in sein Büro. Er bot Seven einen Stuhl an und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber an seinen Schreibtisch.

"Also, wie kann ich behilflich sein?" fragte er.

Die Borg atmete einmal tief ein und öffnete dann den Mund, aber sie wußte nicht recht, wie sie ihre Bitte formulieren sollte. Schließlich sagte sie: "Als ich damals von Captain Janeway aus dem Kollektiv befreit wurde hat sie mich dazu ermuntert meine menschliche Seite zu entdecken und zu akzeptieren.

Mit ihrer Hilfe konnte ich mich dem Leben an Bord der _Voyager_ anpassen und habe meine sozialen Fähigkeiten verbessert." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um zu überlegen, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Der Doktor nahm das als Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen: "Sie haben unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht Seven, Sie können Stolz sein auf ihre Leistungen und auch auf die Freundschaften, die Sie gewonnen haben."

Die Borg nickte. "Danke, ich denke aber, jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt an dem ich noch einen weiteren Schritt in meiner Entwicklung versuchen sollte." Sie schaute ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen.

"Ich möchte gerne mehr als nur eine freundschaftliche Beziegung zu einem Crewmitglied aufbauen, ich möchte..." ihre Lippen schlossen und öffneten sich als sie nach einem passenden Ausdruck suchte, während das MHN die Stirn runzelte. "Sie möchten was?" fragte er angespannt.

"Ich möchte eine ... romantische Beziehung zu jemandem aufbauen." Sie schien erleichtert, als sie die passende Formulierung gefunden hatte.

Das MHN bekam große Augen. "Seven, das ist ... phantastisch. Und Sie sind zu mir gekommen...?"

Hätte der Doktor ein echtes, schlagendes Herz gehabt, dann wäre es jetzt wohl gehüpft vor Freude, denn er nahm an, daß Seven ihn ausgewählt hatte.

"Ich bin zu Ihnen gekommen weil ich mir erhofft habe, daß Sie mir, bevor ich mir einen passenden Partner aussuche, etwas Unterricht geben könnten in Sachen Liebe. Sie haben mir schon einmal einige Lektionen auf diesem Gebiet erteilt, daher hielt ich es für sinnvoll dort weiterzumachen, wo wir aufgehört hatten."

Hätte das MHN jetzt immer noch ein echtes Herz gehabt, dann hätte er jetzt einen Stich gefühlt. Doch auch wenn er nur aus projiziertem Licht bestand - in seinem Magen schien sich ein Eisklumpen zu bilden und er hatte sichtlich Mühe, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Er verzog die Lippen zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln und sagte: "Aber natürlich helfe ich Ihnen. Wann möchten Sie beginnen?"

Seven schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln und antwortete dann: "Vielen Dank, Doktor. Ich würde gerne schon morgen Abend anfangen. Um 19 Uhr auf dem Holodeck?"

Das MHN nickte, auf seinem Gesicht immer noch ein Lächeln. "Ich werde da sein."

Dann stand Seven auf und automatisch erhob sich auch das MHN. "Danke. Bis morgen dann", verabschiedete sich Seven und verließ die Krankenstation. Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, sank der Doktor wieder in seinen Sessel und stützte das Kinn nachdenklich auf seine Fingerknöchel.

Er hatte sich zwar nie wirklich gedacht eines Tages Seven ausführen zu dürfen, aber Hoffnung hatte er schon gehabt. Diese war jetzt verschwunden und das Loch war gefüllt mit Traurigkeit und Zweifel.

Er wußte nicht, ob er es wirklich gut wegstecken konnte wenn er Seven jetzt so nahe kam ohne daß es Hoffnung auf eine echte Beziehung gab. Und wenn sie dann einen anderen Mann datete und ihn dann um Rat fragte?

_Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn B'Elanna die Subroutine der Fähigkeit zu lieben aus meinem Programm löscht, _dachte er bei sich. Doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken sofort, denn er brauchte diese Funktion um ein guter Arzt sein zu können. Entschlossen hob er den Kopf und tadelte sich dann selber: "Sie hätte eh niemals ein Hologramm lieben können, das würde keiner können der wußte, was ich bin. Nur eine Projektion."

Dann tippte er energisch auf seinem Computer herum um und rief das letzte Programm auf, das er vor lange Zeit mit Seven geübt hatte.

Nachdem Seven die Krankenstation verlassen hatte ging sie auf direktem Wege zur Brücke. Dort angekommen bat sie den Captain um eine kurz Unterredung in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum.

Kathryn komplimentierte Seven zur Couch, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, daß es sich eher um eine Privatangelegenheit handelte. Hätte es etwas mit den Schiffsfunktionen zu tun gehabt hätte die Borg sie nicht um eine Unterredung gebeten.

"Möchten Sie etwas trinken Seven?" fragte sie höflich und bot ihr mit einer Handbewegung an sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Seven, die wie gewöhnlich kerzengerade dastand, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt blickte erst etwas irritiert, doch dann nahm sie die Arme vor und setzte sich mit einem "Danke, für mich nichts" auf die Vorderkante der Couch. Der Captain hatte sich derweil eine Tasse Kaffee geholt und machte es sich nun auch auf der Couch gemütlich. Nachdem sie einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte seufzte sie genüßlich, schlug ein Bein über das andere und sah die Borg freundlich an. "Haben Sie etwas auf dem Herzen, Seven?"

Auch beim Captain fiel ihr es schwer, ihre Bitte in Worte zu fassen. "Ich versuche gerade meine sozialen Fertigkeiten zu verbessern und im Zuge dessen bitte ich formell um ein eigenes Quartier, damit ich unter anderem ein persönliches Umfeld schaffen kann, kochen lernen kann und private Abendessen geben kann."

Kathryn hatte ihre Tasse abgesetzt und starrte Seven an. "Seven, das finde ich eine ganz hervorragende Idee, natürlich bekommen Sie ein Quartier zugewiesen." Kathryn lächelte herzlich, denn sie freute sich wirklich darüber, daß Seven ihre Menschlichkeit noch intensiver studieren wollte.

"Warten Sie, die Offiziers-Quartiere sind alle in Benutzung, aber wenn es für Sie in Ordnung wäre, dann könnten wir Ihnen auf Deck 8 ein Quartier geben. Dann hätten Sie es auch nicht so weit zum regenerieren."

Seven nickte. "Eine effiziente Wahl, vielen Dank, Captain. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich das Quartier gerne sofort in Anspruch nehmen."

Kathryn nickte, stand auf und ging an den Computer um das Verzeichnis der leerstehenden Quartiere aufzurufen. Im Gehen antwortete sie: "Selbstverständlich, ich werde einen entsprechenden Eintrag in den Schiffcomputer vornehmen, daß Quartier..." sie rief die Datei auf "...D8/15c ab sofort Ihnen gehört." Kathryn lächelte Seven noch einmal an und meinte dann: "Meine Glückwunsch Seven. Falls Sie Hilfe benötigen lassen Sie es mich wissen."

Seven hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und sagte: "Danke, Captain. Ich habe bereits den Doktor um Hilfe gebeten."

Kathryn lächelte. "Wenn Sie mit dem Einrichten fertig sind würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie mir ihr Quartier einmal zeigen."

Seven lächelte leicht. "Ich werde Sie zum Abendessen einladen, sobald ich meine Kochkünste für akzeptabel halte."

Kathryn winkte ab. "Ich hoffe nur, daß Sie mehr Erfolg haben als ich. Selbst meine Replikatormahlzeiten lassen manchmal zu wünschen übrig."

Seven schmunzelte. "Erinnern Sie mich daran Sie von der Liste derjenigen zu streichen, die ich nach ihren Kochkünsten fragen werde."

"Ich werde dran denken wenn Sie meinen Rat wollen. Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, daß Sie anfangen Ihr Quartier einzurichten. Sie sind hiermit von Ihrer Arbeit heute beurlaubt."

"Das ist unnötig, Captain. In der Astrometrie wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit und..." Seven kam nicht weiter denn Janeway blickte sie gespielt streng an.

"Seven, das ist ein Befehl. Gehen Sie Ihr Quartier einrichten."

"Ja Captain", antwortete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und verließ dann den Bereitschaftsraum.


	2. Vorsicht, Frachtraum!

Am nächsten Tag hatten sich der Captain, Chakotay, Tom und Icheb im Frachtraum 1 eingefunden um einige Vorräte zu überprüfen und eine Inventur zu machen. Normalerweise hätte sich Kathryn dazu nicht hinreißen lassen schwere Container zu verrücken, aber seit Wochen schon hatte weder ein außergewöhliches Raumphänomen noch ein feindliches Schiff die Routine der _Voyager_ gestört und auch der Captain war vor Langeweile nicht unbedingt gefeit. Daher nahm sie ein wenig körperliche Ertüchtigung im Dienst gerne in Kauf. Chakotay hatte ähnliche Motive, aber natürlich wollte er neben seinem Captain seinen Mann stehen.

"Also, dann wollten wir mal anfangen. Mr. Paris, nehmen Sie Icheb mit und überprüfen Sie bitte auf der linken Seite den Inhalt der Container mit den Aufzeichnungen, Chakotay und ich fangen rechts an."

"Aye Captain", erwiderte Tom und machte sich mit dem Borg-Jungen auf zum ersten Container.

Kathryn und Chakotay suchten sich ihre Container auf der anderen Seite. Es dauerte gut 2 Stunden bis sie die Ladelisten mit dem tatsächlichen Inhalt verglichen hatten und dann berieten sie, was langsam verbraucht werden mußte.

"In einem hinteren Container habe ich noch Lebensmittel und Pflanzensamen gefunden, vielleicht sollten wir den hydroponischen Garten etwas erweitern, die Samen waren schon ziemlich vertrocknet. Ich weiß nicht, ob da noch etwas anwächst", meinte Tom.

"Und die Lebensmittel?" fragte Chakotay. Der Pilot schien nicht ganz sicher zu sein, daher schlug er vor: "Vielleicht sollten wir da lieber Neelix fragen, vielleicht hat er die Ladung vergessen."

"Gut, wenn wir hier fertig sind gehen Sie vielleicht mit ihm gleich hier runter. Falls es verdorben ist entsorgen Sie es gleich."

"Ja Captain."

Dann meldete sich Icheb zu Wort: "Der Container 15A auf der oberen Ablage enthält laut Verzeichnis noch einige Tauschartikel von den Wesen auf dem Außenposten der Markonianer, neben diversen Gegenständen werden auch trinkbare Flüssigkeiten aufgeführt."

Janeway nickte. "Die hatte ich ganz vergessen. Chakotay, eine Flasche von dem weinartigen Getränk war gar nicht so schlecht, erinnern Sie sich noch?"

Chakotay grinste. Und ob er sich an diesen Abend erinnerte, sie hatten beide beim Abendessen fast die ganze Flasche geleert und am nächsten Morgen einen fürchterlichen Kater, weil sich der Alkohol erst gebildet hatte, als die Flüssigkeit den Magen erreicht hatte.

"Das werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen, falls davon noch Flaschen übrig sind trinken wir sie mit Bedacht."

"Gut, dann fangen wir vielleicht gleich mit Ichebs Container an. Tom, holen Sie bitte die Anti-Grav Bahre."

"Schon unterwegs", erwiderte der Pilot und holte die Vorrichtung zum transportieren und heben der Container aus der Nische in der Seitenwand. Kurz darauf waren Chakotay und Tom auf die obere Ablage neben den Container geklettert und Icheb hatte mit Kathryns Hilfe die Bahre in Position gefahren. Jetzt schoben die beiden Männer mit vereinten Kräften den Container herüber und als er endlich auf dem Transportgerät stand fuhr ihn Icheb langsam herunter.

"Der ist ganz schön schwer", stellte Tom fest und kletterte hinter Chakotay wieder herunter.

"Das war gezieltes Krafttrainig, die Fitneßstunde auf dem Holodeck können wir heute getrost ausfallen lassen", scherzte Chakotay.

Die drei Männer standen jetzt am Container, der dicht neben der Seitenwand stand und versuchten den Deckel aufzubekommen. Der Captain stand zwischen Kistenrückwand und Frachraumwand und versuchte die Scharniere dort zu lösen. Plötzlich kippte die Anti-Grav-Bahre, scheinbar war eine Energiezelle ausgefallen. Chakotay rief noch: "Kathryn, Vorsicht!", aber er konnte das Unglück nicht mehr verhindern. Der Container kippte genau in Kathryns Richtung und quetschte sie an die Frachtwand. Chakotays Adrenalinpegel stieg augenblicklich in die Höhe als er Kathryns Schmerzenlaut hörte und im selben Moment das häßliche Geräusch brechender Knochen.

Kathryn sah die Kiste kippen aber in dem Moment war es auch schon zu spät. Sie spürte die Kante auf ihren Brustkorb knallen, wurde mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gestoßen und dann spürte sie einen unerträglichen Schmerz in der Brust. Die Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepreßt und als sie nach Luft schnappen wollte wäre sie fast ohnmächtig geworden. Sie konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen und der kleinste Atemzug wurde von stechenden Schmerzen begleitet. "Cha...ko..." preßte sie mühsam hervor. In den Augenwinkeln merkte sie schon, wie es dunkel wurde und kurz darauf verlor sie die Besinnung.

Während Tom der Krankenstation bescheid gab, daß es einen medizinischen Notfall gegeben hatte, hatten Chakotay und Icheb den Container an den Seitenkanten gepackt und zogen nun mit aller Kraft dran.

"Tom", rief Chakotay aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "ziehen Sie den Captain raus, aber vorsichtig!"

Der Pilot war schon längst zu ihr hingeeilt und half erst einmal mit beim Wegrücken. Schließlich bewegte sich der Container einige Zentimeter und Kathryn,die nun nicht mehr an die Wand gepreßt wurde, drohte zu Boden zu rutschen. Tom fing sie auf und zog sie hinter der Kiste hervor.

"Alles klar, sie ist frei!" rief er den beiden zu und legte den Captain vorsichtig auf den Boden. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich nur minimal und Tom konnte die rasselnde Atmung hören.

"Chakotay an Transporterraum, erfassen Sie das Signal vom Captain um beamen Sie sie unverzüglich auf die Krankenstation!" rief er und Tom und er traten einen Schritt zurück. Kathryns Gestalt löste sich in einem Schimmern auf und das MHN bestätigte, daß sie angekommen war.

Chakotay, der vor Schreck und Angst immer noch heftiges Herzklopfen hatte bat Tom Hilfe zu holen und den Frachtraum dann auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Nicht ganz 5 Minuten später erreichte der erste Offizier atemlos die Krankenstation.

"Doktor, wie geht es ihr?" fragte er, kaum daß sie die Türen geöffnet hatten. Das MHN stand im hinteren Bereich am chirurgischen Bett und kümmerte sich um den Captain. Die Rahmen waren hochgefahren und er arbeitete konzentriert. "Es ist nicht so schlimm Commander, einige gebrochene Rippen, eine verletzte Lunge und gequetschte Organe. Nichts, was ich nicht wieder flicken könnte." Der Doktor hatte sich nicht umgedreht, bemerkte aber, daß Chakotay seitlich hinter ihm stand und den Captain betrachtete.

"Bitte gehen Sie jetzt Commander, ich habe noch einige komplizierte kleinere Operationen zu erledigen, Sie können in einer Stunde wiederkommen."

Chakotay seufzte leise, befolgte aber die Anweisung. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, daß alles wieder gut werden würde und als sich die Krankenstationtüren hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, informierte er Tom. Dieser war auch sehr erleichtert und meldete seinerseits, daß der gekippte Container inzwischen mit Hilfe von vier weiteren Crewmitgliedern geräumt worden sei, und wieder an seiner Position stehen würde.

"Neelix sieht sich den Inhalt des anderen Containers mit den Lebensmitteln und Samen an, wenn die Mittagszeit vorbei ist. Im Moment kann er die Küche nicht verlassen", erklärte Tom.

"Danke Mr. Paris. Kommen Sie dann wieder auf die Brücke."

"Aye Sir."

Exakt eine Stunde später suchte Chakotay erneut die Krankenstation auf. Als sich die Türen öffneten schaute er sofort in die Richtung vom chirurgischen Bett. Die Rahmen waren jetzt heruntergefahren und sein Captain lag, mit einem Laken zugedeckt, mit offenen Augen da. Chakotay war jetzt endgültig erleichtert, Kathryn war zwar noch blaß, aber immerhin wach. Er trat neben ihr Bett und sagte leise:

"Kathryn, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sie schaute ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Der Doktor hat mich wieder hinbekommen, ich spüre noch einen Druck, aber er meint, das sei ganz normal nach einer Rippenfraktur und einer durchstochenen Lunge."

In dem Moment kam das MHN aus dem Büro und begrüßte Chakotay. "Commander, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Bis heute Abend bleibt sie noch hier auf der Krankenstation, aber dann kann sie sich in ihrem Quartier erholen. Ich möchte Sie bitten, ein Auge auf den Captain zu haben."

Chakotay nickte und das MHN blickte nun Kathryn streng an. "Captain, ich weiß daß Sie denken, das Schiff überlebt keinen Tag wenn Sie nicht auf der Brücke sind, aber da irren Sie sich. Ich verordne Ihnen zwei Tage Bettruhe und anschließend kommen Sie noch einmal zur Nachuntersuchung auf die Krankenstation. Sollte ich erfahren, daß Sie nur einen Fuß auf die Brücke gesetzt haben, werde ich Sie auf der Krankenstation sedieren. Außerdem werde ich Ihnen jeden Morgen und Abend einen Krankenbesuch abstatten. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrück?"

Kathryn war perplex über die scharfen Worte des MHN und wollte ihn eigentlich dafür tadeln, aber dann sah sie zu Chakotay. Die Mundwinkel des ersten Offiziers zuckten verdächtig und sie sah, daß Chakotay alle Mühe hatte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Seufzend ergab sich Kathryn ihrem Schicksal, denn das MHN hatte absolut Recht mit seiner Vorahnung - sie hatte sich schon am nächsten Tag auf der Brücke gesehen, ungeachtet davon, was das MHN gesagt hätte. Aber bevor er seine Drohung warhmachen würde (und Kathryn wußte, daß er das tun würde), nahm sie lieber zwei Tage Zwangsurlaub hin als schlafend auf der Krankenstation zu liegen.

"Völlig klar, Doktor", sagte sie nur und seufzte. Das MHN schaute zufrieden drein und sagte dann zu Chakotay: "Ich werde sie gegen 18 Uhr in ihr Quartier bringen, Sie können sie dann gerne besuchen. Jetzt muß sie sich noch erholen." Damit ging der Doktor wieder in sein Büro und ließ die beiden allein.

Chakotay kämpfte immer noch mit seiner Gesichtsmuskulatur und Kathryn meinte trocken: "Irgendwann Chakotay, werden unsere Rollen vielleicht mal vertauscht sein. Passen Sie also lieber auf ob Sie mich auslachen oder nicht, Sie wissen ja, wie es in den Wald hineinschallt..."

"Ich würde Sie nie auslachen, Captain, es ist nur... Sie wären am liebsten schon wieder auf der Brücke, habe ich nicht Recht?"

Kathryn rollte mit den Augen und mußte dann selber lachen. "Also schön, er hat mich erwischt. Ich kann einfach nicht tatenlos im Bett rumliegen obwohl es mir gut geht."

"Sehen Sie es mal so, die _Voyager_ ist während Ihrer Abwesenheit in den fähigen Händen Ihres ersten Offiziers, der sich dann mit der Langenweile rumschlagen muß." Er überlegte kurz. "Vielleicht sollte ich die Sitze neu beziehen, ein sattes Rot wäre doch nicht schlecht?"

Kathryn reagierte sofort gespielt entrüstet: "Unterstehen Sie sich! Sonst denke ich die ganze Zeit, es herrscht roter Alarm."

Chakotay lachte und meinte dann: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Captain und entspannen Sie ein wenig. Ich sehe auch öfters nach Ihnen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen und Kathryn sagte noch:

"Danke, Chakotay."

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und wurde mit einem herzlichen Lächeln belohnt. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und ging dann wieder zur Brücke.


	3. Soziale Lektionen

Am Abend hatte der Doktor wie angekündigt den Captain in ihr Quartier gebracht und sie höchstpersönlich ins Bett gesteckt. Das neue Lungengewebe war noch ziemlich empfindlich und er machte seiner Patientin noch einmal eindringlich klar, daß sie ruhig zu liegen hatte bis das Gewebe wieder richtig verheilt war.

"Wenn Sie sich zu viel bewegen riskieren Sie es, daß die Lunge noch einmal kollabiert. Und dann werde ich Sie nicht mehr in Ihr Quatier entlassen." Das MHN klappte den Tricorder wieder zu.

"Ich komme morgen wieder. Erholen Sie sich und schlafen Sie gut, Captain. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Doktor", antwortete Kathryn. Sie hörte wie die Türen aufglitten und im nächsten Moment noch einmal die Stimme des Doktors: "Commander, Sie besitzen ein ausgezeichnetes Timing, ich bin gerade fertig. Sehen Sie zu, daß der Captain auch wirklich ruhig im Bett liegen bleibt."

"Mache ich Doktor, danke."

"Schönen Abend noch, Chakotay."

"Ihnen auch."

Die Türen schlossen sich und Chakotay rief: "Kathryn? Darf ich reinkommen?"

"Sie sind doch schon drin Commander", antwortete Kathryn amüsiert. "Kommen Sie ruhig her."

Chakotay betrat das Schlafzimmer und holte sich dann einen Stuhl, den er neben das Bett stellte.

Das MHN hatte Kathryn zugedeckt und ihr einen Kortikalmonitor verpaßt.

"Er scheint ja diesmal richtig Eindruck auf Sie gemacht zu haben", feixte Chakotay.

Kathryn seufzte. "Ich glaube sogar fast, daß er es richtig genossen hat mich in meine Schranken zu weisen."

Chakotay grinste. "Er kennt Sie halt schon zu gut, Captain."

"Naja, es sind zum Glück nur 2 Tage... haben Sie mir ein paar Berichte mitgebracht Chakotay?"

Der erste Offizier schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich glaube, Sie haben dem Doktor gar nicht zugehört. Natürlich habe ich Ihnen keine Berichte mitgebracht, Sie sollen sich ausruhen."

Kathryn rollte mit den Augen. "Sie nicht auch noch, Chakotay", meinte sie dann lachend. "Läuft hier etwa eine Verschwörung gegen mich?"

Chakotay grinste. "Ich halte mich nur an die Anweisungen des leitenden, medizinischen Arztes."

"Also gut, keine Berichte."

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt etwas schönes zu Essen und Trinken repliziere?"

"Das klingt gut. Kaffee und Walliser Kaninchen wären toll."

Chakotay schnaubte leicht. "Ich glaube nicht, daß das jetzt das angemessene Abendbrot wäre." Er stand auf, ging zum Replikator und kam kurz darauf mit einem Teller heißer Nudelsuppe und einem Glas Wasser an. "Empfehlung des ersten Offiziers für erholungsbedürftige Captains", sagte er nur und stellte ihr das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Kathryns Schultern, zog sie ganz vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position und stopfte einige Kissen in ihren Rücken, damit sie eine Stütze hatte.

Als er seinen Arm um sie legte lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie liebte seine Berührungen, ob es nun an der Schulter, Hand oder wie jetzt am Rücken war, in solchen Momenten spürte sie immer ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut. Jetzt lag sie an die Kissen gelehnt und Chakotay reichte ihr die Suppe.

"Danke, Chakotay", sagte sie und fing an zu essen. Als sie fertig war mußte sie im Stillen ihrem ersten Offizier danken, die Suppe hatte ihr gut getan. Er räumte das Tablett wieder ab und ohne daß Kathryn es wirklich beabsichtig hatte rutschten ihr die Worte heraus: "Wollen Sie sich nicht neben mich setzten Chakotay?"

Er lächelte nur. "Natürlich, wenn es Sie nicht stört?"

Katrhyn schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz im Gegenteil", meinte sie nur.

So setzte er sich neben sie und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. In Kathryn meldete sich ein mahnende Stimme zu Wort. _Was tust Du da, Kathryn? Er ist Dein erster Offizier, das geht zu weit._

Doch dieses Mal ignorierte sie die Stimme. Am liebsten wäre sie für immer so sitzen geblieben. Durch die Uniform konnte sie seinen Herzschlag hören und obwohl es etwas schneller schlug als normal beruhigten sie die gleichmäßigen Töne. "Ach Chakotay..." seufzte sie ganz leise.

Der wiederum konnte gerade nicht wirklich glauben, was gerade passierte. Kathryn schmiegte sich an ihn, ihre Hand hatte sich in seine gelegt und von ihrem Haar, das ganz nahe an seinem Mund war weil sie ihren Kopf an seinen Hals gelehnt hatte, ging ein süßlicher Geruch aus, _fast wie Honig_, dachte er.

Er atmete den Duft tief ein und wie von selbst legte er seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille und hielt sie schützend fest. Diese kleine Veränderung, daß er seinen Arm um sie legte, hatte auf Kathryn eine Wirkung wie eine kalte Dusche. Sie schreckte regelrecht hoch und sah einem verwirrt aussehenden Chakotay in die Augen, der sie sofort losgelassen hatte.

"Kathryn, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

_Was habe ich getan_, fuhr es dem Captain durch den Kopf. "Ja, es war nur...", sie wußte absolut nicht, was es genau war, aber sie mußte das hier und jetzt beenden, bevor sie komplett die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

"Es tut mir leid, Chakotay", sagte sie leise. "Ich glaube, ich würde jetzt gerne etwas schlafen, ich bin doch noch recht kaputt", versuchte sie eine Erklärung zu geben.

Doch Chakotay hatte verstanden. Sichtlich enttäuscht stand er sofort auf und meinte nur: "Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Ich werde dann mal Gehen. Gute Nacht, Captain, und erholen Sie sich gut."

Kathryn wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Reumütig blickte sie ihrem ersten Offizier hinterher, der jetzt ihr Quartier verließ.

"Es tut mir so leid, Chakotay", flüsterte sie für sich selber und versuchte das, was gerade passiert vor ihrem Captain-Ich zu verteidigen.

Chakotay stand vor ihrem Quartier und atmete einmal tief durch um seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Wäre auch zu schön gewesen", sagte er leise zu sich selber. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier und mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand setzte er sich auf seine Couch und starrte in den Weltraum. Obwohl er jegliches Recht dazu gehabt hätte wütend zu sein auf sie, so spürte er nur Enttäuschung. Ein wenig verstand er auch ihre Situation, sie war immerhin der Captain und natürlich kannte er die Sternenflottenklausel die verhinderte, daß sie so einfach zusammen kamen. _Und sie ist gerade nicht auf der Höhe, _erinnerte er sich. Wie auch immer, etwas positives konnte Chakotay der Sache abgewinnen - Kathryn schien ihn immer noch zu lieben. Und er würde nicht aufgeben. Am nächsten Tag würde er sie wieder besuchen gehen und vielleicht ergab sich die Gelegenheit das, was heute passiert war, noch einmal anzusprechen. Sternenflotte hin oder her - das konnte nicht mehr im Sinn des Verfassers sein.

Nachdem das MHN den Captain in ihr Quartier gebracht und den Computer angewiesen hatte, ihn sofort zu benachrichtigen sollten die Werte vom Kortikalmonitor außer Norm geraten bereitete er sich auf das Treffen mit Seven vor. Er wollte mit dem typischen, ersten Date anfangen - ein Essen mit anschließendem Tanzvergnügen. Dazu hatte er ein kleines Restaurant gewählt, das eine wunderschöne Terrasse hatte mit Blick über das Meer und am Rande eine kleine Tanzfläche mit Live-Musik.

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr ging er zum Holodeck, wo Seven schon auf ihn wartete.

_Eine Lektion in Kleiderordnung wäre auch angebracht_, überlegte das MHN als er Seven musterte. Wenn sie wirklich mit jemandem ausgehen wollte, sollte sie sich einen anderen Stil zulegen, der auf jeden Fall privater sein durfte. Jetzt sah sie aus, als wolle sie auf dem Holodeck nur etwas reparieren - hochgesteckte Haare und ihr Funktionsoverall, sie sah halt aus wie immer.

"Guten Abend, Doktor", begrüßte ihn die Borg.

Das MHN lächelte. "Hallo Seven, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und bereits ein Programm ausgewählt. Sind Sie bereit?" fragte er höflich.

Seven nickte. "Wir können anfangen."

"Computer, Programm MHN beta 3 öffnen."

"Programm vollständig, Sie können eintreten", kam sofort die Antwort des Computers. Die Holodecktüren glitten beiseite und die beiden Offiziere betraten einen schmalen Weg, der zum Restaurant hinauf führte.

"Gefällt es Ihnen?" fragte das MHN nach einer Weile, als Seven nichts sagte.

"Es ist für unser Vorhaben angemessen", erwiderte sie und wollte weitergehen. Das MHN hielt sie am Arm zurück und Seven drehte sich überrascht um.

"Und hier ist gleich die erste Lektion im Thema Konversation. Falls Ihr Date fragen sollte, ob Ihnen etwas gefällt, dann sagen Sie einfach 'es ist wunderschön'. Vermeiden Sie beim ersten Mal Mißfallen auszudrücken. Sollte Ihnen etwas wirklich nicht zusagen, umschreiben Sie mit positiven Worten, z.B. in dem Sie sagen: 'Der Mond würde noch besser aussehen, wenn diese Nebelschleier nicht wären'."

Seven nickte. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

"Also Seven, gefällt es Ihnen?" fragte das MHN erneut.

Seven sah sich noch einmal um und sagte dann: "Es ist sehr schön hier."

"Na bitte, das war wunderbar. Dann gehen wir jetzt weiter."

Seven fand es zwar nicht gerade angenehm für sich selber vage Halbwahrheiten und Schmeicheleien zu benutzen, sah aber ein, daß das unter den Menschen so üblich war. Wenn sie also jemandem näher kommen wollte mußte sie das wohl lernen.

Als sie oben angekommen waren hielt das MHN ihn galant die Tür auf. Seven bedankte sich und trat in die alte Gaststube. Der Doktor berührte sie leicht an der Schulter von hinten und deutete mit seinem Arm dezent in die Richtung zum Terrassendurchgang. Seven verstand die Aufforderung und beide wählten einen Zweiertisch direkt am Geländer. Damit die Atmosphäre passen würde hatte das MHN vorher noch zwei weitere holografische Pärchen an den Tischen verteilt, die sich leise unterhielten.

"Habe ich bisher alles richtig gemacht, Doktor?" fragte Seven, als das MHN sie länger musterte.

Das Hologramm hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, daß er sie angestarrt hatte, er war in einen halben Tagtraum verfallen und konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder auf die Umgebung und Sevens Frage.

"Oh, ja, natürlich. Als nächstes folgt die Bestellung und die ungezwungene Konversation", erklärte er und winkte unauffällig einen Ober heran.

"Wir nehmen eine Flasche von dem Château Mouton-Rothschild und das 7-Gänge-Menü", bestellte der Doktor für beide.

"Bien sûr, natürlisch die 'Errschaften", sagte der Ober und verbeugte sich noch leicht. Dann rauschte er davon um die Bestellung aufzugeben.

Das MHN blickte Seven an und als diese nichts sagte fing er an: "Was machen Sie denn alles so wenn Sie Feierabend haben?"

"Freizeitaktivitäten sind irrelevant, meine Tätigkeit in der Astrometrie füllen meinen Tagesablauf aus", antwortete Seven. Sie saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl, die Hände auf der Tischkante vor ihrem Bauch und musterte ihr gegenüber.

"Seven, Freizeitaktivitäten sind wichtig für uns, versuchen Sie einmal ihre Borg-Effizienz zu vergessen und hören auf ihre Menschlichkeit. Das ist Smalltalk. Man redet über sich, seine Hobbys und Vorlieben damit man herausfindet, ob der Begleiter zu einem paßt. Versuchen Sie es einmal. Und setzen Sie sich nicht so steif hin, das ist kein Meeting sondern ein Diner. Versuchen Sie etwas lockerer zu werden." Er lächelte ihr noch einmal aufheiternd zu und Seven seufzte. Sie ließ die Schultern etwas sinken und verschränkte dann die Hände auf ihrem Schoß. "Konversation zu betreiben ist äußerst kompliziert", sagte sie dann, doch das MHN schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wenn Sie mit jemandem ausgehen dann tun Sie das, weil Sie sich für ihn interessieren. Überlegen Sie sich was Sie interessant finden und fragen Sie danach. Früher oder später findet man eine gemeinsame Vorliebe und kann diese dann weiter thematisieren. So entwickeln sich Gespräche."

Seven dachte angestrengt nach. Das MHN half ihr. "Spielen Sie nicht gerne Kadis Kot ab und zu?"

"Ja, das stimmt."

Da Seven scheinbar dazu nichts mehr zu sagen hatte versuchte das MHN es anders: "Wie sieht es mit Holodeckprogrammen aus? Was mögen Sie am liebsten für ein Programm?"

Seven brauchte zwar ein wenig um zu antworten, aber sie lernte schnell. Schon bald waren sie und der Doktor in ein Gespräch über die verschiedenen Vor-und Nachteil von diversen Holodeckprogrammen vertieft.

Der Kellner trat an den Tisch heran und servierte den Wein zusammen mit dem ersten Gang.

Hier gelang Seven eine Überraschung, denn sie probierte ohne Vorbehalte den Apfel-Sellerie-Salat und äußerte sich dann positiv über den Geschmack und die harmonierende Mischung. Das MHN vergaß immer mehr, daß er nur ein "Übungsobjekt" war und genoß ihre Gesellschaft in vollen Zügen.

Nach dem dritten Gang kündigte der Kellner eine längere Pause bis zum Hauptgericht an und das MHN nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Borg auf die Tanzfläche zu führen.

Auch hier machte Seven galant mit und schon standen beide in der Mitte und das MHN betrachtete sie. Ihm kam dabei wieder sein Ratgeber-Status zu Bewußtsein und er sagte: "An Ihrem persönlichen Stil müssen wir noch etwas arbeiten, Computer - ein schwarzes, langes Kleid für Seven of Nine erzeugen."

Im nächsten Moment war Sevens Overall ersetzt worden durch ein wunderschönes Neckholder-Chiffonkleid mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt und einem langen, schwarzen Chiffonschal, das elegant über Sevens Armbeugen lag und am Rücken vorbeiführte. Überrascht sah die Borg an sich hinunter und war für einen Moment überrumpelt.

"Sie sehen einfach atemberaubend aus, Seven. Nunja, fast. Eine Kleinigkeit fehlt noch..."

Das MHN trat dichter an sie heran, griff vorsichtig an ihren Hinterkopf und löste die Haarklammer. Sevens blonde, lange Haare fielen wie ein Schleier über ihre Schultern und umrahmten ihr überraschtes Gesicht. Das MHN konnte nicht anders als sie anstarren. _Sie sieht aus wie aus einem Gemälde entstiegen, _dachte er und ohne die Augen von ihrem Gesicht zu lösen nahm er die Tanzposition ein. Seven zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, offensichtlich wußte sie nicht genau, was sie jetzt zu tun hatte. Da das MHN immer noch mit einem erhobenen Arm und einem ausgstreckten stehenblieb fragte sie: "Doktor?"

Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend erwachte das MHN aus seiner Starre und meinte hastig: "Oh, das ist die Tanzhaltung. Legen Sie ihre linke Hand auf meine Schulter und die rechte in meine andere Hand."

Seven tat wie geheißen und das MHN nickte den Musikern zu, die scheinbar genau auf diesen Moment gewartet hatten. Ein langsames Lied erklang und der Doktor sagte: "Lassen Sie sich einfach von mir führen."

Seven nickte und schaute nach unten. Der Zeigefinger des Doktors drückte sanft ihr Kinn wieder hoch und er sagte: "_Fühlen_ Sie die Bewegungen Seven, und konzentrieren Sie sich nur auf ihren Partner, in dem Falle mich."

Seven stellte verwundert fest, daß das sogar funktionierte. Das MHN hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Seven, die annahm, das gehört sich so, lächelte nun ebenfalls.

Der Doktor versank völlig in Sevens Augen und zuckte zusammen als Seven plötzlich sagte: "Doktor, die Musik hat schon lange aufgehört."

Das MHN blickte sich um und sah, daß der Kellner bereits an ihrem Tisch mit 2 Tellern wartete und die Musiker gar nicht mehr auf ihrem Podest waren.

"Ich... ehm... war wohl in Gedanken", sagte er und geleitete Seven an den Tisch.

Die beiden probierten den Hauptgang und das MHN sagte: "Sie tanzen sehr gut, Seven."

Die Borg schaute ihn an und lächelte. "Danke Doktor, Sie können ausgezeichnet führen."

Er schmunzelte verlegen und wünschte sich, daß dieser Abend nie enden würde. Sie aßen mit Genuß aber schweigend den Hauptgang und der Kellner brachte gerade das nächste Gericht als Seven sagte:

"Ich denke, ich würde diesen Abend gern mit Ensign Kim und Commander Chakotay wiederholen, ich denke, diese beiden sind eine gute Wahl."

Das MHN erstarrte und der wunderschöne Abend zerplatzte in 1000 Scherben. Doch er zwang seine Gefühle zurück und meinte: "Eine interessante Wahl, ich bin sicher, wenn Sie sich bei den beiden so bezaubernd und natürlich wie heute geben, dann wird es ein Erfolg."

"Danke Doktor, Sie waren mir wirklich eine große Hilfe. Aber eine wichtige Sache fehlt noch", meinte sie und das MHN blickte auf und zog die Stirn leicht kraus. Er hatte doch alles mit ihr durchgenommen? Konversation, Essen, Tanzen, sogar Kleidung, was konnte denn noch fehlen?

"Ich... habe noch nie jemanden geküßt", beichtete Seven dann.

_Das kann sie nicht von mir verlangen_, dachte das MHN entsetzt. Es fiel ihm jetzt schon schwer seine Fassung zu wahren, aber wenn Sie jetzt noch das Küssen mit ihm üben wollte...

"Ich dachte an eine neutrale Holofigur", schickte Seven hinter, da sie merkte, daß der Doktor unruhig wurde. "Ich hätte nie...ich meine, ich würde Sie nie mit so etwas..." stammelte sie, als ihr dämmerte, was er befürchten mußte.

"Oh, natürlich, das hatte ich nie angenommen", erwiderte das Hologramm sichtlich enttäuscht. Seven legte den Kopf schief und fragte: "Habe ich Sie in Verlegenheit gebracht? Seien Sie versichert, daß das niemals meine Absicht war."

Das MHN straffte die Schultern und lächelte dann: "Nein Seven, das haben Sie nicht. Ich war nur... überrascht daß sie so eine.. intime Sache in meinem Beisein machen möchten. Aber wenn es Sie nicht stört versuchen Sie es ruhig. Computer, einen männlichen Begleiter erstellen, Größe 1.80m, keine besonderen Merkmale, Abendgarderobe."

Auf der Tanzfläsche erschien eine neue Holofigur in einem Anzug und wartete, daß Seven sich ihm näherte. Das MHN nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und Seven stand auf und trat vor die Figur.

"Legen Sie ihre Hände leicht um seinen Nacken", raunte ihr das MHN noch zu "und versuchen Sie mit Gefühl zu küssen. Schließen Sie die Augen und _fühlen _Sie."

Seven schaute ihren Holo-Kußpartner eine Weile in die Augen, und dann tat sie das, was das MHN ihr geraten hatte. Sie fand es angenehm und prickelnd und merkte gar nicht, daß sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Als sie sich wieder von ihrem Partner löste fragte sie: "War das in Ordnung?"

Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Verwundert drehte sie sich herum um zu sehen, warum der Doktor nicht geantwortet hatte. Sein Platz war leer. Seven drehte sich suchend herum aber das MHN war nirgends zu sehen. "Computer, Figur wieder löschen", sagte sie und der Mann verschwand. Jetzt trat der holografische Kellner an sie heran und sagte leise: "Madam, Ihr Begleiter bat mich Ihnen auszurichten, daß es ihm sehr leid täte aber er dringend gebraucht wurde und weg mußte. Sie sollen aber ruhig mit ihrem Freund den restlichen Abend genießen."

Dann räumte der Kellner den Tisch ab und Seven stand allein da. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört daß sich jemand beim Doktor gemeldet hatte... _vielleicht war ich auch zu beschäftigt, _überlegte sie und beschloß, später noch einmal auf der Krankenstation vorbeizuschauen und dem MHN für seinen Unterricht zu danken.

"Computer, Programm beenden." Das Restaurant verschwand, ebenfalls Sevens Abendkleid. Sie steckte ihre Haare wieder hoch und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier um sich dort noch selber mit einer Kochlektion zu beschäfigen.


	4. Partnerwahl

Am nächsten Morgen ging Seven, wie sie es beschlossen hatte, zur Krankenstation um dem MHN zu danken. Doch die Krankenstation war leer und als sie den Computer nach dem Aufenthaltsor des Doktors fragte gab dieser zur Antwort, daß er gerade in Captain Janeways Quartier sei.

Seven beschloß ein Padd zu hinterlegen und ihm später noch einmal persönlich zu danken. Sie ging in sein Büro und legte das Padd mit den Dankesworten sichtbar auf seinen Schreibtisch, dann verließ sie die Krankenstation wieder.

In Kathryns Quartier saß das MHN an ihrem Bett und untersuchte sie.

"Hatten Sie noch Beschwerden, Captain?" fragte er ohne den Scan zu unterbrechen.

"Einen leichten Druck immer noch, aber Schmerzen nicht."

"Hm... das Gewebe ist noch immer nicht vollständig nachgewachsen, da werde ich wohl noch etwas nachhelfen müssen." Er holte einen chirurgischen Geweberegenrator hervor und ließ ihn einige Male über der Verletzung kreisen. Dann packte er ihn wieder ein und meinte: "Ich denke, morgen sollte alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Bis dahin halten Sie sich noch an die Bettruhe und dann dürfen Sie morgen vielleicht schon wieder auf die Brücke." Er packte das Medkit wieder zusammen und sagte im Gehen dann: "Ich komme heute Abend wieder."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Doktor", rief Janeway hinterher.

Chakotay hatte sich den Tag einfach freigenommen. Es war immer noch nichts los und bisher war er sehr sparsam mit seinem Urlaub gewesen. Er hoffte, die meiste Zeit bei Kathryn verbringen zu können und vielleicht diesmal Erfolg haben. Er war gerade noch in seinem Quartier, denn er wußte, das das MHN vermutlich noch bei ihr war und wollte noch eine halbe Stunde abwarten bis er sie besuchte, da meldete sich Seven bei ihm.

"Seven of Nine an Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay seufzte. So viel zu seinem freien Tag. Seven würde ihn bestimmt nicht aus Langeweile rufen. "Chakotay hier", antwortete er.

"Commander, ich wollte fragen, ob Sie heute Abend Zeit hätten. Ich plane ein kleines Essen vorzubereiten und Ihnen mein Quartier zu zeigen. Ensign Kim hat bereits zugesagt", fügte sie noch an.

Chakotay fühlte sich geschmeichelt. "Ich komme gerne, Seven. Wann soll ich da sein?"

"Um 18 Uhr."

"Ich werde kommen. Danke für die Einladung."

"Danke, daß Sie nicht abgelehnt haben, Commander. Bis heute Abend." Damit beendete die Borg die Verbindung und Chakotay überlegte vergnügt, was er zur Einweihungsfeier mitbringen sollte.

Er entschied sich für einen Traumfänger und eine Flasche Rotwein. Er verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, die Geschenke hübsch ordentlich einzupacken und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Kathryn.

Als das MHN das Quartier vom Captain verlassen hatte machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen nahm er seinen mobilen Emitter ab, legte ihn sorgfältig an seinen Platz und ging dann ins Büro. Ein Padd auf dem Tisch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er in seinem Sessel saß, nahm er es und las:

_Sie waren heute morgen leider nicht auf der Krankenstation. Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal für Ihre Hilfe danken, es war ein sehr schöner Abend mit Ihnen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich Sie morgen um 18 Uhr in mein Quartier zum Essen einladen könnte. Seven of Nine._

Der Doktor spürte Freude, als er die Einladung vernahm. _Vielleicht hatte sie gestern doch etwas bemerkt und gibt mir eine Chance_, sagte er sich. Sofort tippte er auf seinen Kommunikator: "Krankenstation an Seven of Nine", sagte er.

"Sprechen Sie", kam die kurze Antwort von Seven.

"Ich nehme Ihre Einladung gerne an und freue mich schon auf den Abend."

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Doktor. Seven Ende."

Das MHN spürte echte Hoffnung als Seven das sagte und vor lauter Übermut fing er zu singen an.

"Herein", rief Kathryn, als ihr Türsummer ertönte. Sie wunderte sich, wer sie um diese Zeit aufsuchte zumal die Alpha-Schicht Dienst hatte. Chakotay erschien im Türrahmen, in der einen Hand ein Padd, in der anderen ein altmodisches Buch. "Chakotay, was machen Sie hier, müßten Sie jetzt nicht auf der Brücke sein?" fragte Kathryn überrascht während sich Chakotay auf den Stuhl setzte. Sie musterte ihn verstohlen und ihr schlechtes Gewissen wegen gestern meldete sich. Doch Chakotay schien ihr nicht böse zu sein, er sah entspannt und freundlich aus.

"Ich habe einen Tag frei genommen", antwortete er und legte Kathryn das Buch neben ihre Hand.

"Chakotay, etwa meinetwegen?" fragte sie sichtlich gerührt. Chakotay lächelte nur und dann nahm Kathryn das Buch in die Hand und fragte: "Oscar Wilde und Charles Dickens?"

"Ich dachte, etwas Unterhaltung könne nicht schaden."

Kathryn legte das Buch wieder hin und meinte: "Vielen Dank, Chakotay. Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen."

Jetzt wedelte er mit dem Padd vor ihrer Nase herum. "Und hier habe ich noch ein paar alte, indianische Legenden mitgebracht, wenn Sie möchten, erzähle ich ein paar."

Kathryns Gedanken wanderten augenblicklich nach New Earth zurück, als er ihr die Legende vom Krieger erzählt hatte. Es war zwar keine echte Geschichte, aber damals hatte er ihr damit gesagt, daß er sie immer beschützen und auf sie warten würde.

"Ich würde gerne noch einige Geschichten hören Chakotay", sagte sie ehrlich erfreut.

"Gut, dann fangen wir doch gleich mit einer an. Soll ich Ihnen vorher noch etwas bringen?"

"Einen Kaffee bitte", antwortete Kathryn gedankenverloren und wenige Momente später brachte Chakotay ihr eine dampfende Tasse. "Chakotay, das ist Tee!" rief sie empört, nippte aber daran. So schlecht schmeckte er gar nicht. Chakotay lachte und meinte nur: "Keinen Kaffee solange Sie nicht wieder völlig gesund sind." Und dann begann er zu erzählen.

Er blieb den ganzen Tag über bei Kathryn. Der Vor- und Nachmittag mit ihr war sehr schön gewesen, er hatte sich irgendwann auf die Bettkante gesetzt und ab und zu hatten sich wie aus Zufall ihre Hände berührt.

Schließlich schaffte er es sogar, seine Hand auf ihrer liegenzulassen und Kathryn, von so viel Ruhe und Fürsorge umgeben, war schon im Halbschlaf. Als sie ihre Augen nicht mehr öffnete und ihr Atem ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig ging, blieb er einfach ruhig neben ihr sitzen, legte vorsichtig ihre Hand in seine und streichelte sanft ihren Handrücken mit seinem Daumen. Er konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an ihrem Gesicht und als sie dann auch noch im Schlaf leicht lächelte, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und strich ihr sanft über das Haar und die Wange. Sie wachte davon nicht auf und Chakotay begnügte sich damit, sie einfach nur anzuschauen. Dann kam ihm irgendwann in den Sinn, daß er noch bei Seven eingeladen war. Ganz vorsichtig und leise zog er seine Hand weg und schlich aus ihrem Quartier. Vor der Tür setzte er sich mit dem MHN in Verbindung: "Chakotay an Krankenstation."

"Sprechen Sie, Commander. Ist etwas mit dem Captain?" fragte das MHN sofort besorgt.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wollte Ihnen nur Bescheid geben, daß sie eingeschlafen ist. Vielleicht kommen Sie am Abend etwas später erst vorbei."

"Danke für den Hinweis Commander. Schlaf ist immer gut."

"Chakotay Ende."

Er beendete die Verbindung und machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Quartier um sich umzuziehen.

Er wollte nicht in Uniform bei Seven auftauchen, sie hatte ihn und Harry schließlich privat eingeladen und Chakotay war schon sehr neugierig, wie ihr Quartier aussehen würde. Als Kathryn ihm erzählt hatte, daß Seven jetzt ein eigenes Quartier hatte, war er gelinde gesagt überrascht und stellte sich im ersten Moment einen Raum voller Arbeitskonsolen und Technik vor. Gleich darauf schalt er sich für diesen Gedanken, in Seven steckte genauso ein Mensch wie er es war und falls sie auf mehr Arbeit aus war, hätte man getrost den Frachtraum damit füllen können. Nein, das hier war vielleicht sogar das Quartier von Annika Hansen, überlegte er.

Dann stieg er unter die Dusche und zog sich dann eine dunkle Hose und ein dunkles Hemd an. Es war schon kurz vor 6, daher nahm er die Geschenke und machte sich auf den Weg nach Deck 8.

"Kommen Sie rein", ertönte Sevens Stimme kurz nachdem Chakotay den Türsummer betätigt hatte.

Der erste Offizier betrat das Quartier und stutzte - war das wirklich Seven of Nine? Ihre Haare trug sie zwar wie immer, aber diesmal hatte sie ihren Overall gegen ein zartlilafarbenes Top und dazu passend einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock eingetauscht. Die schwarzen Riemchensandalen an ihren Füßen machten das Bild vollständig. Chakotay konnte nicht anders als sie einmal von oben nach unten zu betrachten, bis ein Räuspern von Harry, der schon eingetroffen war, ihn daran erinnerte, daß er aussehen mußte wie ein Narr so wie er Seven musterte. Schnell blickte er ihr wieder in die Augen, trat ein und überreichte ihr die Gastgeschenke. "Vielen Dank für die Einladung, und... Sie sehen einfach umwerfend aus, Seven."

Die Borg lächelte scheu und bedankte sich für das Kompliment und die Geschenke. Dann stellte sie den Wein auf den Tisch und den Traumfänger, nachdem sie ihn von der Folie befreit hatte, legte sie auf eine Anrichte. Chakotay fühlte sich bemüßtigt ihr eine Erklärung zu geben und sagte: "Das ist ein Traumfänger, ein traditionelles Objekt der Indianer. Dem Glauben nach soll er, wenn er über dem Bett aufgehängt wird, die guten Träume durchlassen und die schlechten im Nezt festhalten."

Seven lächelte. "Ich werde ihn später aufhängen, vielen Dank Commander."

"Wie wäre es jetzt mit einer Führung durch ihr erstes Quartiert?" warf Harry ein, der heimlich in Seven verliebt war und es besser gefunden hätte, wenn Chakotay nicht auch eingeladen wäre. Daß dieser noch mit einem originellen Geschenk aufkreuzte ließ Harrys errechnete Chancen auf ein Date mit Seven etwas schwinden.

"Sehr gerne" erwiderte sie und führte die beiden Männer dann herum. Die Dekoration war dezent und einfach, dennoch verschönerte sie das Quartier auffallend. Vorherrschende Farbtöne waren ein helles lila und ein dunkleres gelb, was dem Raum einen kleinen Schimmer verlieh, wie Chakotay fand. Sie hatte nur ein großes Gemälde an der Wand zu hängen, das neben lila und gelb noch andere Farben enthielt, aber nicht unbedingt bunt gemischt war. Es waren akzentuierte, breite Farbspuren, parallel und in einer gewissen Ordnung. Chakotay fand, daß es zu Seven paßte, hatte sie damit doch einerseits die Ordnung erhalten, die sie als Borg gewöhnt war aber andererseits auch ihrem menschlichen Gechmack Ausdruck verleihen können.

"Sie haben das Quartier sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, Seven", sagte Harry bewundernd. Der erste Offizier stimmte dem zu und Seven war etwas verlegen. Als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer waren bat die Borg die beiden Offiziere Platz zu nehmen, denn sie wolle jetzt das Essen servieren.

Harry und Chakotay setzten sich und bestaunten den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch, mit dunkellila Platzsets, langstieligen Weingläsern und Porzellangeschirr, verziert mit einer kunstvoll gefalteten Serviette und drum herum auf dem Tisch und den Tellern hatte Seven noch einige kandierte Veilchenblätter verstreut.

"Seven, Sie haben sich ja wahnsinnig Mühe gegeben", sagte Harry anerkennend.

Die Angesprochene trat derweil mit einer großen Schüssel Salat an den Tisch und stellte ihn in der Mitte ab. Dann ging sie noch einmal in die Küche und kam mit einer großen Platte wieder, auf der in drei Ecken eine Reiskugel lag, in der vierten Ecke Salatdekoration und in der Mitte war ein Berg von sehr lecker aussehendem, gekochten, chinesischen Gemüse in hellbrauner Soße.

"Seven, haben Sie das alles gemacht?" fragte Chakotay überrascht. "Das sieht einfach vorzüglich aus!"

Seven brachte noch frisches Brot und meinte, als sie sich dann an den Tisch setzte: "Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auf. Ich habe dieses Gericht zum ersten Mal ausprobiert." Dann nahm sie das Vorlagebesteck und fragte höflich: "Commander, bitte halten Sie ihren Teller etwas näher an die Platte."

Chakotay kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und Seven häufte ihm eine halbe Reiskugel und dann einen ansehnlichen Berg Gemüse auf den Teller. Dasselbe machte sie bei Harry, der etwas verlegen war, weil es normalerweise die Pflicht des Herren gewesen wäre, einer Dame aufzutun. Aber Seven war die Gastgeberin und nachdem sie sich auch etwas genommen hatte, reichte sie noch den Salat herum, für den sie extra noch kleine Schälchen bereitgestellt hatte.

Chakotay hatte derweil die Weinflasche geöffnet, die Seven schon in einem Weinkühler auf den Tische gestellt hatte und schenkte allen ein.

Dann hob er das Glas und sagte: "Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Seven. Wir fühlen uns geehrt und wenn ich das sagen darf - Sie haben uns ganz schön überrascht." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sagte dann, während er sein Glas erhob: "Auf Sie, Seven und einen schönen Abend."

"Auf Seven", fügte auch Harry zu und erhob ebenfalls sein Glas. Seven stieß mit beiden an und alle tranken einen Schluck. Dann probierten sie das Essen - es war einfach genauso vorzüglich, wie es aussah. Harry fragte Seven: "Wann haben Sie so gut kochen gelernt?"

Seven antwortete prompt: "Gestern Nachmittag, ich habe ein ähnliches Gericht probiert und fand es sehr... anregend Essen selber herzustellen."

Dann sprachen sie über verschiedene Zubereitungen von Gemüse, verschiedene Gerichte auf der Erde und anderen Planeten, den passenden Wein dazu und ehe sie es sich versahen, war die große Platte leer und vom Salat nur noch ein Rest übrig. Chakotay lehnte sich genüßlich in seinem Stuhl zurück und meinte: "Das war ein wunderbares Essen, Seven. Vielen Dank."

"Ich habe mir erlaubt noch einen Nachtisch herzustellen, aber vielleicht sollten wir damit noch eine halbe Stunde warten. Nehmen Sie doch bitte auf der Couch Platz solange, ich räume nur das Geschirr ab." Doch hier waren Chakotay und Harry viel zu sehr Gentlemen, als daß sie Seven nicht geholfen hätten. Wenige Augenblicke später sah der Tisch wieder ordentlich aus und die Drei nahmen ihre Weingläser mit in den Wohnbereich und setzten sich um einen kleinen Couchtisch herum.

Chakotay fragte scherzhaft: "Werden Sie jetzt die ganze Crew nach und nach zum Essen einladen, Seven?"

"Das hatte ich nicht vor, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir diesen Abend wiederholen könnten", sagte sie und trank noch einen Schluck Wein.

Harry brachte das Gespräch dann auf ein paar aktuelle Bordprobleme und bei einer kleinen Diskussion zwischen Harry und Chakotay, bei der es darum ging, wie man ein wenig mehr Abwechslung in den momentan sehr eintönigen Brückenalltag bringen konnte, stand Seven auf und brachte das Dessert. Sie hatte eine leckere Vanillecreme gezaubert, die sie ebenfalls mit kandierten Veilchenblättern dekoriert hatte.

Sofort beendeten die beiden Männer ihren Disput und aßen genüßlich den Nachtisch.

Dabei kamen sie auf das Thema Desserts zu sprechen und nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte Chakotay doch recht erschrocken, daß es schon sehr spät geworden war. Dabei wollte er doch eigentlich noch einmal bei Kathryn vorbeischaun.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns dann langsam verabschieden, Seven", begann er und stand auf. Harry und Seven taten es ihm gleich und dann bedankten sich die beiden Männer noch einmal herzlich für das wunderbare Essen und den unvergeßlichen Abend und versprachen, gerne wiederzukommen.

"Schlafen Sie gut, Seven", sagte Chakotay und auch Harry wünschte der Borg eine gute Nacht. Dann verließen sie das Quartier und gingen gemeinsam zum Turbolift.

"War das wirklich Seven of Nine?" fragte Harry, kaum daß sie die Tür von ihrem Quartier hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Chakotay konnte die Frage des jungen Ensigns durchaus verstehen, ihm erging es ähnlich. "Vielleicht wurde sie von einem fremden Wesen übernommen", theoretisierte er wild. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß sie so... menschlich und vor allem charmant sein kann", fügte er dann hinzu.

Der Turbolift kam und beide Männer stiegen ein. "Deck 6 und Deck 3", sagte Chakotay und der Turbolift fuhr los.

Als sie Deck 6 erreicht hatten wünschte Kim dem Commander eine gute Nacht und stieg aus. Wenige Minuten später erreichte Chakotay sein Quartier und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Er überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, ob er Kathryn noch stören sollte oder nicht, er war am frühen Abend ohne Abschied gegangen und wollte ihr wenigstens gerne noch eine gute Nacht wünschen. Aber falls sie schon schlief, wollte er sie auch nicht wecken. Daher beschloß er, sich einfach beim MHN noch einmal nach ihr zu erkundigen.

"Chakotay an Krankenstation."

"Sprechen Sie Commander."

"Wie geht es dem Captain?"

"Wieder gut, das Gewebe ist verheilt und sie hat noch geschlafen, als ich da war. Ich habe ihr ein leichtes Sedativum gegeben, damit sie durchschläft bis morgen früh."

_Gut, daß ich vorher gefragt habe, _dachte Chakotay und sagte: "Danke Doktor. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."

"Ihnen auch, Commander." Das MHN beendete die Verbindung und Chakotay zog sich um, legte sich in sein Bett und schlief, die Gedanken auf Kathryn und den Nachmittag, schnell ein.


	5. Abendessen mit dem Doktor

Als Harry und Chakotay gegangen waren, brachte Seven schnell das Quartier wieder in Ordnung und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Frachtraum 2, um dort zu regenerieren.

Sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl, wie der Abend verlaufen war und hatte beschlossen, sowohl Harry Kim als auch Chakotay noch einmal zu einem Einzeldate zu bitten. Das würde sie aber morgen erledigen. Jetzt stieg sie in ihren Alkoven und wies den Computer an: "Computer, Regenerationszyklus einleiten."

"Regenerationszyklus eingeleitet", erwiderte die Computerstimme und Seven schloß die Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie durch ein "Regenratiosnzyklus beendet" geweckt und ging dann in die Astrometrie. Nachdem sie die üblichen Routinen duchgeführt hatte, bat sie Ichebe, der ebenfalls dort arbeitete, den letzten Scan auszuwerten und machte sich dann, weil es weiter nichts zu tun gab, auf den Weg in ihr Quartier. Am Abend würde das MHN kommen und sie wollte ein Diner vorbereiten um ihre Kochkünste weiter zu verbessern und die ruhige Minute nutzen, um den Doktor zu fragen, ob es mit ihrer Borgphysiologie auch keine Komplikationen geben würde. Aus der Datenbank wählte sie ein paar Rezepte aus und begann dann schon mit der Vorbereitung auf den Abend.

Als sie soweit fertig war, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Ensign Kim und Chakotay würden ihre Schichten jetzt beendet haben und Seven hielt es für passend, sie jetzt zu kontaktieren. Bei Harry fing sie an: "Seven of Nine an Ensign Kim."

"Was gibt es, Seven?" fragte der.

"Ensign Kim, hätten Sie Lust den morgigen Abend mit mir auf dem Holodeck zu verbringen?"

Harry war wie vom Blitz getroffen. "Den Abend mit Ihnen? Allein?" hakte er nach, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, wie blöd die letzte Frage geklungen haben mußte.

"Ja, allein, wenn es Ihnen nicht ausmacht", erwiderte die Borg.

"Sehr gerne", platzte Harry heraus.

"Gut, dann kommen Sie bitte morgen um 19 Uhr auf Holodeck 1. Seven Ende."

"Ich werde da sein", sagte Harry noch, dann mußte er sich erst einmal hinsetzen. Das klang so, als ob Seven ihn zu einem Date bitten würde! Harrys Herz klopfte schneller bei dem Gedanken und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er sich und Seven schon Hand in Hand haltend irgendwo spazieren gehen und dann sich küssen.

Gleich nachdem Seven die Verbindung mit Harry beendet hatte, tippte sie erneut auf ihr Combadge.

"Seven of Nine an Commander Chakotay."

"Sprechen Sie, Seven", entwortete er.

"Hätten Sie übermorgen Abend Zeit um mir auf dem Holodeck Gesellschaft zu leisten?"

Chakotay zögerte kurz, sagte dann jedoch: "Das ließe sich einrichten, haben Sie irgendetwas bestimmtes im Sinn, Seven?"

"Nein, ich würde gerne an einem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis teilnehmen und würde mich über eine Begleitung freuen."

"Wenn das so ist komme ich natürlich gerne mit."

"Dann sehen wir uns um 20 Uhr vor Holodeck 1."

"Ich werde es sicher nicht vergessen. Bis übermorgen."

"Danke, Commander."

Als die Verbindung geschlossen war lehnte sich Chakotay in seinem Sessel zurück und dachte nach.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher was es damit auf sich hatte, daß Seven ihn jetzt innerhalb kürzester Zeit bereits das zweite Mal eingeladen hatte, aber dann kam ihm in den Sinn, daß beim gestrigen Abendessen ebenfalls Harry dabei war und vielleicht bemaß er dem einfach auch zuviel bei. Wenn Seven sich wirklich mehr um ihre Menschlichkeit bemühte, dann war es verständlich, daß sie die ersten engeren Kontakte bei Personen knüpfen wollte, die ihr mehr vertraut waren. Mit Harry hatte sie immerhin das astrometrische Labor entworfen und gebaut und mit ihm eng zusammen gearbeitet. Und mit Chakotay war sie für einige Tage auf einem Planeten gewesen um dort brauchbare Metalle zu suchen.

Chakotay hatte sich dort für die Überreste einer untergegangenen Zivilisation interessiert und so kam es, daß Captain Janeway sie beide auf den Planeten geschickt hatte.

Je länger er dies durchdachte, desto plausibler wurde Sevens Einladung für ihn. Gleichzeitig erinnerte ihn ihre Einladung zu einem gesellschaftlichen Event auch daran, daß es viel zu lange her war, daß er so etwas mit Kathryn zusammen genossen hatte. Sie mochte klassische Musik, warum nicht mal wieder in die Oper oder ins Konzert gehen? Er setzte es auf eine Liste und beschloß, in den nächstens Tagen etwas passendes herauszusuchen und sie dann einzuladen. Vielleicht konnte er auch Sevens Programm nutzen, wenn es Kathryn gefiele. Er war schon gespannt, welche Art von Amusement Seven bevorzugen würde. Musik? Theater? Partys? Oder etwas ganz anderes?

Auf der Krankenstation machte sich das MHN langsam für das Treffen mit Seven fertig. Am Morgen war er noch einmal beim Captain gewesen und diese war etwas verärgert, als sie herausfand, daß das Hologramm ihr einfach ein Sedativum verabreicht hatte und sie so lange geschlafen hatte. Der Doktor hatte ihr Vorwürfe stoisch über sich ergehen lassen und ihr dann gesagt: "Seien Sie lieber froh, daß ich Sie in Ihr Quartier entlassen habe. Das nächste Mal behalte ich Sie 2 Tage sediert auf der Krankenstation." Er nahm ihr den Kortikalmonitor ab und ermahnte sie dann: "Sie dürfen wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen wenn Sie mir versprechen, es ruhig angehen zu lassen. Das Gewebe ist zwar jetzt ausgeheilt aber strapazieren sie es nicht gleich zu sehr."

Janeway hatte ungeduldig zugehört und dann mit einem "Versprochen, ich würde mich jetzt gerne duschen und anziehen" das MHN regelrecht aus ihrem Quartier verbannt.

Der Doktor hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas wie "Captains, eine Spezies für sich" gemurmelt und hatte dann das Quartier verlassen.

Jetzt machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sevens Quartier. Er hatte es noch nicht gesehen und war gespannt, wie es die Borg eingerichtet hatte.

_Bee-bop,_ ertönte der Türmelder und dann glitten auch schon die Türen auf und Seven bat ihn herein.

"Seven", sagte das MHN anerkennend, als er sich umgesehen hatte. "Sie haben es wirklich geschmackvoll eingerichtet."

"Danke Doktor. Setzten Sie sich. Für das Abendessen habe ich verschiedene Gerichte ausprobiert. Wir können gleich essen."

Das MHN setzte sich und musterte Seven. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, sie hätte seinen Rat befolgt und sich etwas legerer gekleidet, aber sie trug immernoch ihren blauen Overall und hatte die Haare hochgesteckt. So und nicht anders kannte er sie.

Seven brachte gerade ein große Platte heran, die mit vielen, unterschiedlichen kleinen Portionen befüllt war.

"Haben Sie das alles selber gemacht?" fragte das MHN erstaunt und betrachtete das Essen fasziniert.

"In der Tat. Aber jetzt sollten wir es probieren, bevor es kalt wird."

Sie wartete darauf, daß das MHN etwas auf seinen Teller tat und probierte dann selber. Sie fand es nicht schlecht und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, welche Gerichte sie am besten beim nächsten Abendessen mit Harry oder Chakotay zubereiten würde.

"Es schmeckt sehr gut", meldete sich das MHN zu Wort. Seven lächelte leicht und sagte dann: "Ich hoffe, als Dankeschön für Ihre Bemühungen ist das angemessen."

Der Doktor schwieg und nickte nur. Es war also wirklich kein Date, dabei hatte er wirklich Hoffnung gehabt. Sie wollte sich einfach nur bedanken und vermutlich das Essen testen.

"Doktor, ich habe noch eine weitere Bitte an Sie", fing dann Seven zwischen zwei Zucchini-Stückchen an.

Das MHN seufzte innerlich. Konnte er noch mehr vertragen? "Natürlich, wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann..." sagte er dann höflich.

"Ich würde gerne wissen, ob meine Borgphysiologie bei gewissen intimen Handlungen eine Behinderung darstellen könnte", fragte sie sachlich.

Das MHN ließ sein Besteck sinken und blickte Seven mit großen Augen an. "Ich gehe davon aus, Sie zielen auf Geschlechtsverkehr an?" fragte er dann geradeheraus.

Seven schien das ein wenig unangenehm zu sein, doch sie nickte. "Ich glaube, das wollte ich damit ausdrücken."

Das MHN überlegte. Er war mit Sevens Physiologie so gut vertraut wie kein anderer, aber er konnte nicht bestimmt sagen, ob etwas passieren würde wenn Seven wirklich sexuell aktiv werden sollte, dazu hatte er einfach kein Vergleichsmaterial. Und das sagte er ihr dann auch.

"Rein technisch gesehen spräche nichts dagegen, allerdings kann ich nicht vorhersagen was in ihrem Körper passiert, wenn Sie in einen erregten Zustand geraten, ihr Blutdruck steigt, das Herz schneller schlägt und die Atmung schneller wird." Der Doktor versuchte die Angelegenheit möglichst professionell zu betrachten, in dem er sich ständig vorsagte, daß Seven nur eine seiner Patientin sei die ihn um Rat fragen würde in einer medizinischen Angelegenheit. Es half ein wenig.

Seven hatte mit Essen aufgehört und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Die Nanosonden werden sich den Veränderungen anpassen", sagte sie voller Überzeugung.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie beim ersten Mal vorsichtshalber einen Kortikalmonitor tragen", schug das MHN vor. "Der Computer überwacht ihre Lebenszeichen und sollte es zu Komplikationen kommen werde ich sofort alamiert."

Die Borg dachte einen Moment über den Vorschlag nach. Es war ihr einerseits nicht wirklich recht, daß sie dabei überwacht wurde, andererseits hatte die Vorsicht des Doktors vielleicht doch seine Richtigkeit. Und schließlich würde nur der Computer sie überwachen.

"Einverstanden, wenn es einmal so weit kommen sollte werde ich Sie vorher informieren."

Damit war für Seven die Sache beendet und beide aßen schweigend weiter. Dem MHN war allerdings der Appetit vergangen und sobald es die Höflichkeit gebot verabschiedete er sich und dankte ihr noch einmal für die Einladung.

Seven hatte eigentlich noch ein Dessert zubereitet, wurde aber durch den doch plötzlichen Aufbruch des Doktors etwas überrumpelt. Das war bereits das zweite mal, daß er plötzlich verschwand. Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte...


	6. Seven's Dates

Am nächsten Tag hatte Seven das merkwürdige Verhalten des Doktors schon wieder vergessen und machte sich fertig für das Treffen mit Harry Kim. Sie trug ihre Haare zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und hatte sich für ein schlichtes Kleid entschieden. Pünktlich um 19 Uhr kam sie vor dem Holodeck an und als sie Harry sah, der Stielaugen bei ihrem Anblick bekam, machte sich bereits das erste Körnchen Zweifel in ihr breit. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und beide gingen auf's Holodeck.

Zwei Stunden später war Seven wieder in ihrem Quartier und zog sich um. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Interesse noch einmal mit Harry auszugehen. Der junge Ensign war albern, redete zuviel und unsinniges Zeug, hatte ihr dauernd in ihren Ausschnitt gestarrt und zum Ende war er sogar drauf und dran gewesen sie zu küssen. Da war es Seven dann zu viel geworden und sie kehrte wieder ganz in ihr Borg-Dasein zurück und sagte: "Ensign Kim, ich sehe nun, daß es eine Fehleinschätzung meinerseits war mit Ihnen auszugehen. Sie sind noch nicht reif genug. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, ich muß dringend regenerieren. Nutzen Sie ruhig das Programm weiter."

Damit hatte sie einen völlig verdatterten Harry mit offenem Mund stehenlassen, der kein Wort herausbrachte. Als sie die Holodecktüren hinter Seven schlossen, stand er immer noch in der Pose da.

Sie hoffte, daß es mit Commander Chakotay besser laufen würde.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit. Chakotay und Seven trafen sich vor dem Holodeck und obwohl Seven diesmal noch attraktiver aussah mit ihrem langen Abendkleid und den offenen Haaren, bemerkte sie gleich den Unterschied zwischen Harry und Chakotay. Der erste Offizier staunte zwar über ihren Auftritt, machte ihr aber nur ein Kompliment und fragte dann: "Bereit?" und hielt ihr galant seinen Arm hin, damit sie Borg sich unterhaken konnte. Sie lächelte ihn an und haktel sich dann unter. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Holodeck. Chakotay staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Programm sah. Sie betraten einen riesigen Saal in dem vorne die Bühne stand wo Musiker schon ihre Instrumente aufbauten und hinter der Bühne - da blieb Chakotay wirklich einen Augenblick fasziniert stehen - war ein riesiges Fenster eingelassen, durch das er in das All blicken konnte. Es eine atemberaubende Kulisse.

"Seven", hauchte er ehrfürchtig. "Wo sind wir hier?"

Seven gestattete sich ein Lächeln und war zufrieden, daß ihre Wahl des Programmes so eine Reaktion bei ihm auslöste.

"Wir sind auf einem Vergnügungsschiff im Weltraum", erklärte sie dann. Chakotays Blick klebte immer noch an dem riesigen Panoramafenster. Seven fragte: "Sollen wir unsere Plätze einnehmen?"

Er riß sich von den Sternen los und meinte dann: "Oh, natürlich."

Sie suchten ihre Reihe mit den dazugehörigen Sitzplätzen und als sie sich hingesetzt hatten sagte Chakotay: "Das ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Konzertsaal, Seven. Sie haben einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack." Und mit einem Seitenblick auf sie fügte er leiser hinzu: "Und Sie sehen heute Abend einfach umwerfend aus."

Die Borg errötete leicht und sagte nur: "Vielen Dank, Commander. Ich freue mich, daß es Ihnen gefällt."

"Bitte, sagen Sie ruhig Chakotay. Wir sind schließlich nicht im Dienst."

"Sehr gerne, Chakotay." Seven schlug ein Bein über das andere und da sie sich eine Armlehne teilen mußten, berührte ihr Arm jetzt seinen. Chakotay spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln, er dachte sofort an die sanften Berührungen von Kathryn und beschloß, sie auf jeden Fall hierher mitzunehmen.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Bühne, wo soeben eine exotisch aussehende Frau die Bühne betreten hatte und der Saal brach in Applaus aus. Seven und Chakotay klatscheten ebenfalls und als der Lärm verstummt war, begann das Konzert.

2 Stunden später saßen beide dann noch in einem kleinen Restaurant beisammen, das sich ebenfalls mit einem wundervollen Blick auf die Sterne auf dem Promenadendeck des Schiffes befand. Ein Gesprächsthema zu finden fiel diesmal sogar Seven nicht schwer, denn das Konzert bot genügend Gesprächsstoff.

Chakotay sagte gerade: "Dieses Stimmtimbre war einfach unglaublich", als er an die Sängerin dachte. "Und so einen weiten Tonumfang habe ich auch noch nicht gehört."

Seven, die für sich zugeben mußte selber von dem Gesang äußerst angetan gewesen war, konnte dem nur zustimmen.

"Selbst die vokalen Prozessoren der Borg erreichen nicht diese Vielfalt an Tönen und Ausdruckskraft. Es wäre auch höchst irrelevant in dem Bereich etwas außer Norm zu schaffen."

Chakotay stellte sich, als die das sagte, plötzlich einen Borgkubus vor, in dem tausende Drohnen ein Lied sangen. Er lachte auf.

"Habe ich etwas erheiterndes gesagt, Chakotay?" fragte Seven mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Dieser beugte sich jetzt ein wenig über den Tisch zu ihr heran, legte dabei seine rechte Hand zum abstützen in ihren Eßbereich, sah ihr in die Augen und meinte dann in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall: "Ich stelle mir gerade die Borg als Sänger vor - bestimmt wären sie dann im Universum auch bekannt geworden, allerdings nicht gefürchtet."

Jetzt mußte auch Seven lachen. Es war ein heiteres und freies Lachen und dann legte sie ihre Hand auf die von Chakotay und fokussierte ihn regelrecht. Dieser Mann war der Richtige für sie.

Chakotay zog seine Hand zwar nicht zurück, aber er war überrascht von dieser Aktion. Er verharrte in der Position und dann sagte Seven leise: "Chakotay, ich habe Sie heute nicht nur als Begleitung eingeladen. Ich hoffte, es wäre ein Date. Ich finde Sie sehr attraktiv."

Chakotay starrte Seven völlig entgeistert an und diese wartete auf eine Reaktion.

"Chakotay!" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die sowohl Chakotay als auch Seven herumfahren ließ.


	7. Schadensbegrenzung

Kathryn stand mit B'Elanna einige Schritte entfernt von ihrem Tisch, sie schienen gerade das Holodeck betreten zu haben. Kathryn's Gesicht war schneeweiß, sichtbar schockiert fiel ihr Blick auf Chakotay's und Seven's Hände, die immer noch übereinander lagen. Chakotay zog seine Hand sofort zurück. Alle Vier starrten sich kurz an bis B'Elanna, die sowohl die Raktion vom Captain als auch Chakotay gesehen hatte und sofort wußte, was los war, den peinlichen Moment der Stille durchbrach in dem sie sagte: "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, daß wir einfach so hereingekommen sind, aber die Holozeit ist schon vor einer halben Stunde abgelaufen und wir müssen hier dringend einige Systeme warten."

Chakotay war inwischen von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und konnte Kathryn nur anstarren. Er bemerkte die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihre Captain-Maske wieder aufsetzte. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden hart und nur in ihren blauen Augen konnte er noch den Schmerz erkennen, den er ihr zugefügt hatte. Dabei wollte er gar nicht mit Seven irgendetwas anfangen. Just in dem Moment, als Kathryn seinen Namen gerufen hatte, wollte er der Borg gerade erklären, daß er sich zwar geschmeichelt fühlte, aber er bereits eine andere Frau liebte.

"B'Elanna, bitte holen Sie doch lieber jemand aus dem Maschinenraum, der Ihnen hier hilft. Ich muß noch dringend einige Berichte durchsehen."

Ohne eine Antwort von ihr oder eine Erklärung von Chakotay abzuwarten, verließ Kathryn fluchtartig das Holodeck. B'Elanna schaute betreten nach unten und Chakotay erwachte endlich aus seiner Starre.

"Kathryn!" rief er ihr hinterher. "Warten Sie!"

Er rannte hinter ihr her, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihr und er blieb neben B'Elanna stehen. In seinem Gesicht konnte die Halb-Klingonin den Schock noch sehen und schnell sagte sie leise zu ihm: "Gehen Sie hinterher Chakotay. Erklären Sie ihr alles und sagen Sie ihr, daß Sie nur sie lieben."

Verdattert schaute der erste Offizier seine Chefingenieurin an. _Woher weiß sie das? _überlegte er, doch statt sie danach zu fragen nickte er nur und verließ eilig das Holodeck. Zurück blieben eine verwirrte Seven und eine verlegene B'Elanna. Irgendwie hatte sie in dem Moment Mitleid mit Seven, nach dem, was sie auch schon von Harry gehört hatte, versuchte Sie wohl menschlicher zu werden. Daß sie sich allerdings Chakotay als erstes Date ausgesucht hatte, war eine unglückliche Wahl. Sie beschloß, daß Seven jetzt diejenige war, die Rat und Trost brauchen würde, Chakotay sollte erst einmal mit dem Captain reden.

"Seven, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" fragte B'Elanna höflich, als sie an den Tisch herangetreten war.

"Wenn Sie möchten", erwiderte sie und wußte überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. Der plötzliche Aufbruch von Chakotay hatte sie vollends verwirrt, hatte sie alles so falsch gedeutet? Er hatte ihr doch gesagt, wie umwerfend sie aussah, wie schön der Abend war und seine Hand hatte er nciht weggezogen. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht?

B'Elanna, die die Borg eine zeitlang gemustert hatte, schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten.

"Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, Seven", sagte sie dann. B'Elanna nahm den Zipfel einer Serviette und zupfte daran herum während sie nach den passenden Worten suchte.

"Es... ist vielmehr einfach so, daß sie sich ... naja, einfach den Falschen Mann ausgesucht haben."

Sie blickte Seven jetzt an. Die Borg hörte genau zu, was Torres ihr erklärte und fragte nur:

"Bitte erklären Sie das."

B'Elanna senkte wieder den Kopf und zupfte erneut an der Serviette herum. Sollte sie Seven von Chakotay und dem Captain erzählen? Keiner der beiden hatte je etwas erwähnt wie sie zueinander standen und vor der Crew wahrten sie immer Professionalität und Distanz. Es waren kleine, mehr zufällige und vor allem unauffällige Dinge, die die beiden verraten hatten. Die Blicke, die sie manchmal tauschten, kurze Momente in denen sie auf eine bestimmte Weise berührt hatten, die gemeinsamen Abende beim Captain zum Essen und vor allem die Gefühlszustände, wenn die beiden sich einmal uneinig waren. Zwar diskutierten sie nie vor irgendeinem Crewmitglied etwas aus, doch die Brückencrew wußte immer sofort, wenn die beiden gestritten hatten. Chakotays Gesicht war dann verschlossen und Janeways Blicke streiften nicht so oft wie sonst Chakotay und ihre Augen waren dann immer leicht zusammengekniffen. Nach so vielen Jahren im Delta-Quadranten hatte die Crew gelernt die Nuancen ihrer beiden Führunsoffiziere gut zu deuten. Sie verstanden sich teilweise auch ohne Worte und das war für ihr Überleben hier äußerst wichtig. Doch sie waren inzwischen zu gut darin geworden und Tom hatte, zwei Wochen nach ihrer Rettung von New Earth sogar die "Wette 17" ins Leben gerufen. Daß zwischen den beiden etwas auf dem Planeten vorgefallen war, war für alle offensichtlich. In den ersten Tagen wurde unter der Crew darüber getuschelt und viele fragten sich, wie weit die beiden gegangen waren. Nicht daß irgendjemand etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, alle wünschten sich für die beiden nur das Beste. Leider schienen sie aber ihre Beziehung, oder was es auch immer gewesen sein mochte, auf dem Planeten zurückgelassen zu haben. Doch die "Wette 17" lief trotzdem weiter. Und sie lief bis heute. B'Elanna schoß es durch den Kopf, daß Tom, sollte Chakotay seiner Kathryn heute endlich die Wahrheit sagen, ziemlich reich an Replikatorrationen werden würde.

"Lieutenant?" fragte Seven und B'Elanna merkte, daß sie mit ihren Gedanken wohl Lichtjahre entfernt gewesen war. Sie entschied sich, Seven aufzuklären.

"Seven, ich denke, Sie hatten nie eine Chance bei Commander Chakotay, weil... er bereits jemand anderen liebt."

Seven runzelte die Stirn. Dann kam ihr plötzlich das Gesicht des Captains ins Gedächtnis und die Puzzleteile fielen auf ihren Platz. "Sie meinen den Captain?" fragte sie.

B'Elanna nickte. "Ja, das denke ich."

Die Borg hob eine Augenbraue und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann sagte sie: "Hätte ich eine Information erhalten über diese... Verbindung... dann hätte ich den Commander niemals hierher eingeladen." Sie erhob sich und sagte dann resolut. "Ich werde sofort um Entschuldigung bitten." Sie wollte gerade losgehen aber B'Elanna, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war, hielt sie am Arm zurück.

"Seven, nicht. Das ist eine Sache, die die beiden ganz alleine klären müssen."

Seven sah sie kurz an und nickte dann. Sie setzte sich wieder, ebenso die Chefingenieurin.

"Und was soll ich Ihrer Ansicht nach jetzt in der Angelegeheit unternehmen?" fragte sie.

B'Elanna zuckte sie Achseln. "Ich weiß nicht, ich würde erst einmal gar nichts machen. Suchen Sie vielleicht nur jemand anderen aus für ihre.. persönliche Beziehung."

Seven seufzte. "Genau das ist das Problem. Ensign Kim und Commander Chakotay waren bisher die einzigen männlichen Wesen, die sich näher für mich interessiert haben."

B'Elanna schaut sie überrascht an. "Seven, jeder an Bord interessiert sich für Sie!"

"Sie mißverstehen, Lieutenant. Vielleicht bin ich als Borg interessant, aber ich möchte jemanden kennenlernen, der sich mehr für meine menschliche Seite interessiert. Von den Borg weiß ich alles, von den Menschen nicht so viel, wie ich anfangs vielleicht dachte."

Die Halb-Klingonin schaute Seven überrascht an. So etwas aus ihrem Munde zu hören war sie gar nicht gewöhnt. Langsam wurde ihr klar, wie wichtig das hier für Seven gewesen war. Und dann kam ihr die Erleuchtung.

"Muß es denn unbedingt ein Mensch sein?" fragte sie.

"Die Crew besteht hauptsächlich aus Menschen, und die wenigen Nicht-Menschen hier an Bord sind entweder schon liiert oder leben nicht unbedingt nach der menschlichen Tradition."

"Ich meinte auch nicht direkt jemanden aus Fleisch und Blut, aber - er ist ein Mensch und kennt sich bestens im Umgang und Verhalten von und mit ihnen aus." B'Elanna lächelte sie Borg an, und ließ sie grübeln. Seven kam schnell dahinter, wen sie meinte.

"Meinen Sie den Doktor?" fragte sie.

Die Halb-Klingonin nickte. "Mir ist aufgefallen, daß er anscheinend sehr an Ihnen interessiert ist und das meine ich nicht unbedingt im medizinischen Sinn", fügte sie schnell hinzu, denn Seven hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um ihr zu widersprechen. Ihr Mund schloß sich wieder und B'Elanna konnte deutlich sehen, wie verwirrt sie war.

"Ich glaube", hängte B'Elanna noch an, "daß er sie sogar **sehr** interessant findet."

Seven überlegte. Ihr gingen die Abende mit dem MHN durch den Kopf und diesmal konzentrierte sie sich auf die Reaktionen des Doktor in gewissen Situationen. Ging sie davon aus, daß B'Elannas Beobachtungen korrekt waren, dann wurden ihr jetzt gewisse Blicke oder Handlungen plausibel.

_Der Doktor? _fragte sie sich selber. Sie hatte das MHN eigentlich gleich zu Anfang ausgeschlossen, weil sie nie angenommen hatte, daß er sich für sie interessieren würde. Warum, das wußte sie selber nicht, vermutlich hatte sie angenommen, daß er sie immer als sein "Schützling" betrachtete, aber nie als Mensch. Und sie mochte den Doktor wirklich sehr, aber es ziemte sich nicht, mit seinem Mentor eine Beziehung einzugehen.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich nie gedacht, daß er mich in der Beziehung kennenlernen wollte", sagte sie.

B'Elanna spürte Hoffnung und sie fragte direkt: "Würden Sie denn mit dem Doktor gerne ausgehen wollen?"

Seven überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Ich habe ihn zum Üben für die Dates mit Ensign Kim und Commander Chakotay als eine Art 'Berater' verpflichtet. Ich vermute, ich habe ihn damit sehr gekränkt."

"Vielleicht war das so, aber wenn Sie ihn _mögen_", die betonte das Wort extra, "dann sollten Sie es trotzdem versuchen. Menschen vergeben einander... und Hologramme tun das auch."

Seven lächelte leicht. "Vielen Dank Lieutenant, ich werde Ihren Rat beherzigen."

"Ich glaube, daß Sie und der Doktor sehr gut zusammen passen würden." Jetzt lächelte B'Elanna Seven an. "Und jetzt, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir bei der Wartung helfen? Der Captain ist weg und im Maschinenraum haben alle etwas besseres zu tun..."

"Sehr gerne, Lieutenant. Ich werde mich nur schnell umziehen gehen."

Wenig später arbeiteten beide Frauen in einträchtiger Zweisamkeit an den Holodecksystemen.

"Computer, wo befindet sich der Captain?" fragte Chakotay, als er aus dem Holodeck trat und Kathryn nirgendwo sehen konnte.

"Der Captain befindet sich im Turbolift zu Deck 3."

_Sie will in ihr Quartier_, folgerte Chakotay und machte sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin.

Kathryn war es, als hätte ihr jemand alle Hoffnungen, alles Glück und alle Freude weggenommen und die Löcher mit Verzweiflung und Trauer gefüllt. Sie hätte ihn haben können, nur vor wenigen Tagen, zumindest glaubte sie das. Aber dann überlegte sie. Sie hatte Chakotay schon öfter abweisen müssen, aber daß er ein paar Tage später gleich mit Seven anbändeln würde... nein, er konnte sie nicht geliebt haben. Die Trauer wich einer gerechten Wut, daß sie so töricht gewesen war zu glauben, er würde sie lieben und auf sie warten. Auf New Earth hatte er es ihr zwar versprochen, aber scheinbar war dieses Versprechen nicht so resolut gewesen, wie sie und auch er vielleicht gedacht hatte. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden mehr sehen und hören, nur in ihr Quartier und sich auf einen Sessel zusammenrollen und weinen.

Sie war kurz vor ihrem Quartier als jemand hinter ihr und ziemlich außer Atem rief: "Kathryn, bitte warten Sie!"

Der Captain beschleunigte seine Schritte. Jeden anderen hätte sie jetzt vielleicht noch verkraftet, aber nicht ausgerechnet Chakotay. Ihre Türen glitten gerade auf, als er sie eingeholt hatte und ihr eine Hand an die Schulter legte. "Kathryn, lassen Sie es mich erklären, bitte."

Sie wollte eigentlich seine Hand abschütteln und ihn am liebsten anschreien, aber Chakotays Stimme klang so weich und auch verzweifelt, daß sie sich nur umdrehte und ihn anstarrte.

Chakotay schöpfte Hoffnung und sagte schnell: "Es ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussah Kathryn. Können wir reingehen? Ich möchte es Dir gerne erklären."

Kathryn war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte sie ihm glauben, andererseits gab es daran, was sie gesehen auch nicht wirklich viel falsch zu verstehen. Oder doch? Eine leise Stimme in ihr ertönte und flüsterte ihr zu: _Gib ihm eine Chance. Wenn Du ihn jetzt wegstößt verlierst Du ihn vielleicht wirklich. Sieh in seine Augen._ Und sie tat es. Ihre Wut wurde weggeschwemmt und ihre Zweifel auch. Er brauchte ihr eigentlich gar nichts zu erklären, sie konnte alles in seinen Augen lesen. Sie las dort Verzweiflung, Angst und auch Liebe. Ihr Herz schien einen kleinen Sprung zu machen und sie wußte, daß in dieser Nacht eine Entscheidung fallen würde. Eine endgültige.

"Kommen Sie rein", sagte sie leise und trat ein. Chakotay atmete erleichtert auf und folgte ihr. Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten ging Kathryn geradewegs an das Fenster und schaute hinaus ins All.

Die Sterne beruhigten sie und dann spürte sie, wie Chakotay hinter ihr stand. Sie drehte sich um und wartete.

"Kathryn, ich schwöre Dir bei meinem Leben, ich wollte nichts von Seven. Sie aber von mir. Ich hatte mich auf dem Tisch abgestützt weil ich etwas leiser sprechen wollte, da hat sie dann ihre Hand auf meine gelegt und mir gesagt, daß sie mich attraktiv findet."

Kathryn schwieg weiterhin aber in ihrem Inneren wurde es wieder warm. Chakotay sah das als Zeichen alles zu erzählen.

"Sie hatte Harry und mich zum Abendessen in ihr Quartier eingeladen, das war an dem Abend, als ich bei Dir war und Du dann eingeschlafen bist. Ich wollte Dich nicht wecken und der Doktor sagte mir später, ich solle Dich nicht mehr stören. Ich dachte, es wäre nur eine Einweihungsfeier. Und das war es auch. Sie hat ein Abendessen gemacht und wir haben uns über alles mögliche unterhalten. Am nächsten Tag hat sie mich dann gefragt, ob ich sie zu einem gesellschaftilichen Ereignis begleiten würde, weil sie jemanden bräuchte. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, außer vielleicht, ihre scheinbar gerade entdeckte Menschlichkeit zu unterstützen. Und nach dem Konzert waren wir Essen und in dem Moment, als sie mir das mit dem Date sagte, kamen Du und B'Elanna rein."

Chakotay war inzwischen näher an sie herangetreten und war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. In Kathryns Augen blitzte es verräterisch und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch der Kloß, der ihr im Hals saß, machte das zu einem unmöglichen Unterfangen. Chakotay bemerkte es und er lächelte. Dann legte er seine Hände rechts und links auf ihre Schultern beugte sich noch ein wenig zu ihr vor und raunte dann leise: "Wärst Du nicht gekommen, dann hätte ich ihr gesagt, daß ich mich zwar sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt hätte, aber sie keine Chance bei mir gehabt hätte weil ich... bereits eine andere Frau liebe."

Kathryn schluckte merklich und einige Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter. Chakotay war noch näher gekommen und sagte dann ganz zärtlich: "Ich liebe Dich. Ich habe Dich immer geliebt. Keiner könnte Deinen Platz einnehmen bei mir." Und dann küßte er sie ganz langsam, falls sie sich zurückziehen wollte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Statt dessen erwiderte sie den Kuß und er wurde immer wilder. Schließlich lösten sie sich und Chakotay wischte ihr die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Kathryns Knoten hatte sich gelöst und sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen bis sie sagte: "Ich liebe Dich auch. Mehr als jeden anderen. Aber die Protokolle, Du weißt..." fing sie an, doch Chakotay legte ihr einfach einen Finger über den Mund. Kathryn schwieg und dann machte Chakotay etwas sehr merkwürdiges. Er entfernte ihre Rangabzeichen vom Pulli. Als alle 4 Pips auf dem Tisch lagen schaute er sie noch einmal an. Kathryn machte gerade den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen und Chakotay wußte, daß sie sagen wollte, daß das nichts an den Vorschriften ändern würde aber er hatte es satt.

"Kathryn Janeway", kam er ihr zuvor, "Du bist jetzt gerade nicht der Captain und deshalb kann ich Dir das jetzt auch sagen - mach deinen hübschen Mund zu und vergiß diese dämliche Regel." Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte küßte er sie noch einmal. Er spürte, daß sie das gebraucht hatte, denn sie entspannte sich und erwiderte seine Zärtlichkeiten aus vollem Herzen. _Er hat Recht, zum Teufel mit der Regel._

In einer kurzen Atempause meinte sie: "Ich könnte Dich ins Gefängnis werfen lassen wegen Beleidigung des Captains... aber... ich bin ja nicht im Dienst."

Sie lachte und umarmte Chakotay. Leise flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, daß sie schon viel zu lange auf ihn gewartet hätte und warum sie nicht endlich in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen würden.

Chakotay zögerte keine Sekunde, hob sie hoch und trug sie eigenhändig auf ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat B'Elanna die Brücke um den Bericht über die Wartungsarbeiten abzugeben. Gleichzeitig war sie auch besorgt, wie es Chakotay und dem Captain ging und wollte daher einfach persönlich nachsehen. Weder der Captain noch der Commander waren anwesend.

"Tuvok", wandte sie sich dann an den Vulkanier, "sind der Captain und der Commander im Bereitschaftsraum?"

Tuvok zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: "Der Captain und der Commander haben sich heute spontan Urlaub genommen."

B'Elanna konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah zu Tom hinüber. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein triumphaler Ausdruck und er grinste ebenfalls. B'Elanna wandte sich wieder Tuvok zu und sagte nur: "Ich verstehe. Dann lasse ich den Bericht bei Ihnen." Sie überreichte ihm das Padd und verließ dann gut gelaunt die Brücke.


	8. Die Borg und das Hologramm

Auf der Krankenstation war das MHN gerade dabei, seine medizinischen Geräte zu sortieren und zu überprüfen, ob alles noch vorrätig war, als sich Seven bei ihm meldete.

"Seven of Nine an der Doktor. Bitte kommen Sie sofort in mein Quartier."

Automatisch und ohne groß zu überlegen befestigte das MHN sich den mobilen Emitter, nahm sich das Medkit und sagte nur: "Ich bin unterwegs."

Kurz darauf erreichte er das Quartier und als sich die Türen öffneten fragte er: "Was ist passiert, Seven?" Dann blieb er stehen und starrte die Borg an. Sie war nicht in Uniform, hatte Tageskleidung an, die Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden und ein paar Haarsträhnchen hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Und, was das MHN jetzt am meisten irritierte - sie lächelte ihn an.

"Seven?" fragte er unsicher.

"Es ist nichts passiert, Doktor. Ich wollte Sie zum Frühstück einladen."

Das MHN blieb völlig perplex stehen. Was hatte das jetzt zu bedeuten?

"Seven, das ist sehr nett, aber ich dachte, es gäbe einen medizinischen Notfall. Ich bin im Dienst."

"Sollten Sie einen Patienten bekommen, wird er sich schon melden. Bitte, setzen Sie sich."

Seven stand hinter einem Stuhl und wartete, daß er Patz nehmen würde. Der Doktor stand immer noch wie festgewachsen im Eingang und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er glaubte zu wissen, was hier los war.

_Sie will bestimmt wieder eine Übungsstunde haben, nur diesmal ohne daß ich es vorher weiß. Damit es authentischer wird. _

Und als ihm das klar wurde, spürte er plötzlich Wut. Er würde sich nicht weiter als Versuchskaninchen benutzen lassen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht ahnte, daß sie auf seinen Gefühlen für sie herumtrampelte, genug war genug. Er hielt seine Gefühle im Zaum und sagte nur: "Tut mir leid, Seven, aber ich muß wieder auf die Krankenstation." Damit drehte er sich um und war weg.

Die Borg starrte ihm entgeistert nach und unfähig, irgendetwas sinnvolles zu tun. Sie spürte Traurigkeit, denn sie hatte B'Elanna die Wahrheit gesagt - sie mochte den Doktor mehr als nur gerne. Und jetzt, da er sich zum ersten Mal gegen sie und ihre Wünsche gestellt hatte, spürte sie, daß sie ihn wirklich liebte. Keiner hatte es je geschafft solche Emotionen in ihr zu wecken, nicht einmal Chakotay. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und dachte nach. Was hatte sie bloß falsch gemacht? Oder hatte sie sein Interesse auf dem Holodeck im Nachhinein falsch gedeutet?

Unterdessen kam das MHN wieder auf der Krankenstation an, erleichtert zu sehen, daß er allein war. Er legte den mobilen Emitter wieder an seinen Platz und setzte sich dann ins Büro an seinen Tisch. Er dachte noch einmal über das nach, was gerade geschehen war, aber er fand keine andere Erklärung als die, die er schon in Seven's Quartier gefunden hatte. Er war so sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, daß er weder hörte, wie die Türen sich öffneten, noch daß Naomi Wildman eingetreten war, die sich den Arm hielt.

Die Halb-Kterianerin hatte sich eine böse Schnittverletzung zugezogen, als sie in Neelix' Küche im Küchenunterschrank nach einigen Gewürzen gesucht hatte und dabei zu Neelix' Freude und ihrem Leidwesen das große Messer wiederfand, das er einmal verloren hatte. Es war hinter den Schrank gerutscht und die lange, dicke Klinge ragte durch einen Spalt in der Rückwand direkt in den Schrank hinein. Als Naomi tiefer hineingegriffen hatte, war die skalpellscharfe Klinge in ihren Unterarm gefahren und hatte, abgesehen davon, daß sie ihr den Arm auf einer Länge von fast 20 cm aufgeschnitten hatte, auch noch eine Arterie durchtrennt. Sie blutete heftig, aber Neelix hatte zum Glück schnell gehandelt und ihr einen provisorischen Druckverband verpaßt. Die Blutung ließ sofort spürbar nach und er schickte sie schnellstens zur Krankenstation.

Nun stand Naomi im Raum und wollte gerade "Doktor?" rufen, da sah sie ihn in seinem Büro sitzen. Er schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die Halb-Kterianerin wollte gerade etwas sagen, da hörte sie seine Stimme, die untypischerweise ganz traurig und leise klang. Sie blieb überrascht stehen, als sie seine Worte hörte.

"Computer, persönliches Logbuch des MHN fortsetzen. Seven hat mich gerade in ihre Quartier bestellt. Entgegen meinen Erwartungen hat es sich nicht um einen medizinischen Notfall gehandelt, vielmehr wollte sie einfach mit mir frühstücken."

An dieser Stelle wollte Naomi überall sein, nur nicht hier. Und lauschen wollte sie schon gar nicht, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr, die Krankenstation unbemerkt zu verlassen. Unterbrechen wollte sie ihn auch nicht, vielleicht konnte sie sich aber verstecken und die Ohren zuhalten. Ganz leise schlich sie ein paar Schritte zurück Richtung Tür - das MHN wandte ihr glücklicherweise noch immer seinen Rücken zu - und glitt dann erleichtert neben der Tür in eine Nische. Sie wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, aber sie konnte ihren Arm nicht loslassen, ohne daß das Blut wieder hervorspritzen würde. Daher versuchte sie sich auf ein Gedicht zu konzentrieren, aber obwohl sie wirklich bemüht war - die Worte des Doktors schienen direkt in ihre Richtung zu kommen.

"Obwohl ich mir gewünscht hätte, daß es wirklichlich eine Einladung gewesen wäre, so denke ich doch, daß sie mich als Versuchsobjekt benutzen wollte, um die Übung authentischer zu machen. Beim letzten Essen vor nur 2 Tagen hat sie deutlich gemacht, daß sie mich nur wegen meiner medizinischen Kenntnisse braucht." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Ich wünschte nur, sie würde meine Liebe irgendwann erwidern, aber das ist offenbar nicht der Fall. Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, weitere private Treffen zu unterlassen. Ich hoffe, sie findet einen angemessenen Partner. Außerdem schätze ich, wäre ich als Hologramm für sie eh nicht geeignet. Wer will schon eine Projektion aus Licht, die notfalls jederzeit abgestellt werden kann." Die letzten Worte klangen recht verbittert. Wieder erfolgte eine kurze Pause bis das MHN sagte: "Computer, Aufzeichnung beenden."

Naomis Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie mochte den Doktor sehr gerne und war traurig, weil er so unglücklich war. Doch diese Gedanken schob sie beiseite. Jetzt mußte ihr schnell etwas einfallen, damit er sie nicht doch noch bemerken würde. Naomi würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er mitbekommen würde, daß sie seine privatesten Gedanken gehört hatte.

Ihr kam eine Idee. Sie wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann trat sie vor die Türen, welche sofort aufglitten und tat, als käme sie gerade herein.

"Doktor?" rief sie gleich.

Das MHN kam sofort an. "Naomi! Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf ihren Arm und half ihr dann auf ein Biobett. Er holte einen Tricorder und scannte sie.

"Ich habe mich an Neelix' Lieblingsmesser verletzt", erklärte sie.

"Hm, Deine Arterie ist durchtrennt und Du hast eine gehörige Schnittwunde. Der Blutverlust ist noch im unteren Normbereich. Leg Dich bitte hin."

Naomi tat, was der Doktor gesagt hatte und der öffnete vorsichtig den provisorischen Verband. Dann flickte er die Arterie wieder zusammen und schloß den langen Schnitt mit einem Hautregenerator. Das Ganze dauerte gerade mal 10 Minuten.

"So, das war's", meinte er dann fröhlich. Das junge Mädchen betrachtete ihren Arm, an dem nichts mehr zu sehen war.

"Vielen Dank, Doktor", sagte sie und setzte sich wieder auf. Einen kurzen Moment war ihr schwindelig, aber es hörte auch gleich wieder auf. Dann rutschte sie vom Biobett herunter und das MHN sagte noch: "Du wirst Dich vielleicht etwas schwach fühlen, das liegt am Blutverlust. Sieh zu, daß Du Dich jetzt noch eine Stunde hinlegst und etwas ißt und trinkst. Das ist eine ärztliche Verordnung."

Naomi nickte. "Mache ich, versprochen. Danke!" Dann verließ sie die Krankenstation wieder und das MHN säuberte schnell noch das Biobett.


	9. Etwas Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite

Naomi hielt sich an die Anweisung des MHN's und nutzte die Gelegenheit um nachzudenken, was sie jetzt tun würde. Normalerweise hätte sie ein überhörtes Gespräch niemals weitererzählt, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, daß der Doktor so geknickt war. Daher beschloß sie nach einigem Überlegen, einfach Seven etwas auszuhorchen. Sie hatte am nächsten Morgen eh eine Schicht in der Astrometrie, eine gute Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch. Natürlich würde sie kein Wort davon erwähnen, was sie gehört hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht nur ein kleines Detail. Vor allem aber mußte sie erst einmal abwarten, ob von Sevens Seite her Interesse für ihn da war.

Als sie dann am nächsten Morgen die Astrometrie betrat, war Seven schon da und arbeitete.

"Guten Morgen Seven", begrüßte sie Naomi freundlich.

"Naomi Wildman", erwiderte Seven den Gruß in ihrer typischen Borg Art.

"Was habe ich heute zu tun?"

Seven unterbrach ihre Arbeit und ging an eine andere Konsole. Die Darstellung auf dem großen Schirm änderte sich von der Übersicht des aktuellen Planetensystems zu einem Gasriesen, den Naomi schon einmal gesehen hatte, allerdings durch das Fenster. Die _Voyager _hatte ihn vor ca. einer Woche passiert.

"Wir haben diesen Gasriesen vor einer Woche passiert. Deine Aufgabe ist es, alle relevanten Daten auszulesen und den Gasriesen zu analysieren. Die nötigen Kriterien findest Du in der Datenbank."

Dann wandte sich Seven wieder ab um an ihrer eigenen Analyse weiterzuarbeiten.

Naomi seufzte leise und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Nach einer ganzen Weile des stillen Arbeitens frage Naomi unverfänglich: "Wie geht es Ihnen denn eigentlich jetzt, da Sie ein eigenes Quartier haben? Hatten Sie schon Besuch?"

Seven, die für irrelevante Konversationen eigentlich nichts übrig hatte nahm das als Gelegenheit, ihre menschlichen Fertigkeiten weiter zu verbessern. Daher antwortete sie: "Bisher hatte ich drei Besucher - Ensign Kim, Commander Chakotay und den Doktor."

"Und was haben die gesagt? Hat es Ihnen gefallen?"

"Ich denke schon. Der Doktor meinte, ich hätte einen guten Geschmack."

"Haben Sie ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen?" fragte Naomi vorsichtig weiter.

Seven hörte auf zu tippen und schaute das Mädchen jetzt an. "Ja", erwiderte sie skeptisch.

Naomi hatte nicht mit ihrer Arbeit aufgehört und deshalb auch nicht bemerkt, daß sie jetzt die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Seven hatte. Unschuldig fragte sie weiter: "Hatten sie beide ein Date?"

Jetzt war Sevens Argwohn komplett geweckt. "Naomi Wildman", sagte sie ernst, "was bezweckst Du mit diesen Fragen?" frage die direkt. Naomi merkte sofort, daß sie ertappt war. Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe, drehte sich dann aber zu der Borg um.

"Nun ja, ich war gestern kurz auf der Krankenstation und... der Doktor schien mir etwas unglücklich zu sein und da dachte ich... naja, ich habe mitbekommen daß er bei Ihnen war..." Das junge Mädchen zuckte nun hilflos mit den Schultern.

Seven atmete einmal tief durch, dann beschloß sie, daß es nicht schaden könnte die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Ich habe ihn zu mir gebeten, das ist korrekt. Allerdings schien er kein Interesse daran zu haben, mit mir privat noch Zeit zu verbringen."

Naomis Herz klopfte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß Seven ihr so etwas erzählen würde. "Sind Sie sicher? Und was ist mit Ihnen? Würde Sie sich gerne weiterhin privat mit ihm treffen?"

Seven hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und musterte Naomi durchdringend. Dann sagte sie: "Ich würde mich sehr über ein weiteres Treffen freuen, allerdings befürchte ich, daß ich aufgrund meiner Borgseite mich niemals als Mensch geben kann. Ich glaube, das schreckt viele Menschen ab."

Naomi konterte sofort: "Das stimmt nicht, Seven. Ich kenne keinen an Bord, der sie nicht mag."

Seven lächelte leicht und meinte dann: "Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint. Ich möchte gerne mehr als eine Freundschaft hier an Bord aufbauen. Ich möchte... " doch hier schwieg sie sich dann doch aus. Naomi hatte jedoch verstanden. "Sie möchten eine Beziehung?"

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. "Das ist korrekt. Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Der Doktor... er hat mir immer geholfen, aber ich glaube, er empfindet nicht das für mich, das ich ihm entgegenbringe. Er wollte mir vermutlich nur helfen, mich einzugliedern. Aber ich bin immer noch Borg."

Naomis Herz hüpfte. Es war scheinbar ein Mißverständnis zwischen den beiden. Sie dachte, er wolle keine Borg, er dachte, sie wolle kein Hologramm. Naomi lächelte und sagte dann: "Vielleicht denkt er ja dasselbe."

Seven zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: "Wie meinst Du das?"

"Naja, vielleicht denkt er ja, daß Sie kein Hologramm wollen."

"Das denke ich nicht. Er hat mein Quartier verlassen obwohl ich ihm singalisiert habe, daß ich Interesse an ihm hätte."

Naomi dachte nach. "Seven, glauben Sie mir, warum auch immer er verschwunden ist - es hatte einen anderen Grund. Einen Grund, den Sie vielleicht übersehen."

Seven kniff die Augen zusammen. "Woher willst Du das wissen?"

Das Mädchen öffnete und schloß den Mund mehrmals, aber sie wußte nicht, wie sie es erklären sollte ohne etwas auszuplaudern. Schließlich sah sie Seven eindringlich an und sagte nur: "Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, woher ich das weiß, aber es stimmt. Und wenn Sie beide eine Chance haben wollen, dann sollten Sie mit dem Doktor noch einmal reden. Und zwar Klartext. Sagen Sie ihm, was sie mir gesagt haben."

Damit drehte sich Naomi wieder um und tippte an ihrer Analyse weiter.

Seven stand perplex da und wußte nicht recht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Als ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren, meinte Naomi noch einmal: "Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie ihn gleich aufsuchen. Ich passe solange hier auf."

Seven war es nicht gewohnt von Teenagern Anweisungen zu bekommen, aber die junge Halb-Kterianerin hatte ihr gerade vor Augen geführt, daß sie jetzt erwachsen wurde. Daher nickte Seven nur und sagte: "Ich bin bald wieder zurück."

"Lassen Sie sich Zeit, es gibt hier eh nichts weiter zu tun. Die Analyse lege ich Ihnen auf die Konsole wenn ich fertig bin."

Seven nickte noch einmal und verließ dann die Astrometrie.


	10. Erklärungen

Als die Türen der Krankenstation aufglitten schaute das MHN herüber. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er Seven kommen sah. Doch er setzte eine neutrale Miene auf, trat auf sie zu und fragte: "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Seven blickte ihn unschlüssig an während sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen. Schon wieder wußte sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Das MHN wartete geduldig und Seven entschied sich für eine defensive Taktik.

"Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Doktor. Scheinbar habe ich etwas getan, was Sie gekränkt hat. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Allerdings wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir erläutern würden, was ich falsch gemacht habe." Sie blickte ihn an und wartete.

Das MHN seufzte. Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen?

"Seven, Sie brauchen sich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Und Sie haben auch nichts falsch gemacht. Sie haben mich nur etwas... überrumpelt. Ich kann nicht einfach meinen Dienst sausen lassen und frühstücken gehen." _Ich lüge schlecht, _dachte das MHN, denn seine Worte klangen nicht überzeugt.

Seven trat einen Schritt näher. "Das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit", sagte sie einfach nur und blickte ihn wieder wartend an.

Das MHN ließ die Schultern etwas sinken und war unfähig, in Sevens Augen zu blicken. "Ich konnte es nicht ertragen wieder als Testperson herzuhalten", sagte er nach einem Moment.

Seven zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: "Bitte erklären Sie das. Was meinen Sie mit Testperson?"

Jetzt schaute er Seven an und sagte etwas aufgebracht: "Sie wollten mich doch sicher nur zum Frühstück dabehalten, damit Sie hinterher fragen können, ob Sie alles richtig gemacht haben. Als Übung für Ihr nächstes Date. Ich weiß, daß Sie alles perfekt machen wollen, aber bitte suchen Sie sich dafür jemand anderen zum Üben. Ich... kann das nicht mehr, es tut mir leid."

Seven war überrascht. "Doktor, ich versichere Ihnen, daß ich keine Absicht hatte Sie als Testperson zu benutzen. Diese Einladung war nur für Sie bestimmt."

Das MHN schaute sie jetzt völlig überrascht an. "Ist das Ihr Ernst?" fragte er ungläubig.

Die Borg nickte. "Doktor, ich würde gerne wissen, ob Sie etwas für mich empfinden außer Freundschaft", fragte sie geradeheraus. Dem MHN blieb der Mund offen. Was sollte er jetzt darauf erwidern? Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit. "In der Tat empfinde ich tatsächlich mehr für Sie, Seven. Ich habe Sie schon immer bewundert und geachtet, aber ich hätte mich Ihnen nie aufgedrängt. Schließlich bin ich nur eine Projektion aus Licht und Photonen..." Seine Stimme verstummte und beschämt sah er zu Boden. Jetzt war es also raus.

Seven kam noch näher, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie lächelte. "Seltsam, ich hätte nie gedacht, daß Sie eine Borg in Betracht ziehen könnten..." konterte sie. Das MHN sah verblüfft auf und dann tat Seven das einzig Richtige seit langer Zeit. Sie küßte ihn higebungsvoll und er erwiderte den Kuß.

Die Borg erkannte in dem Moment, daß das MHN der Richtige für sie war, denn sie fühlte Schmetterlinge im Bauch und ein Glücksgefühl druchströmte sie.

"Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte sie.

"Ich Dich auch, Seven", sagte das Hologramm überglücklich und küßte sie erneut.

Als sie den Kuß gelöst hatten meinte Seven: "Aber ein Problem gibt es da noch."

Das MHN schaute sie fragend an. "Und das wäre?"

"Wie soll ich Dich anreden? Du brauchst dringend einen Namen, Doktor!"

Das MHN lachte und sagte nur: "Ich habe da schon einen auf der Favoritenliste, aber vielleicht sollten wir das lieber bei einem privaten Abendessen diskutieren?"

"Um 18 Uhr in meinem Quartier. Widerstand... ist zwecklos." Damit drückte sie ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Lippen und verließ dann die Krankenstation. Sie war kaum eine Minute weg als sie sich noch einmal über das Comsystem meldete.

"Krankenstation hier", sagte der Doktor.

"Vergiß den Kortikalmonitor nicht."

Das MHN riß die Augen auf und meinte, daß er sich verhört hätte. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Wenn ich dabei bin, brauchst Du den nicht."

"Verstanden", sagte sie nur.

Gegen 22 Uhr an dem Abend hatte der Doktor seine medizinische Datenbank um einige Informationen erweitern können. Sollte ihn jemals noch eine befreite Borgdrohne danach fragen, ob es Nebenwirkungen beim Geschlechtsverkehr gab, so konnte er das mit gutem Gewissen verneinen.

_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß jemand gerade glücklicher ist als ich, _dachte das MHN und strich Seven, die nebem ihm eingeschlafen war, vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Hätte er in das Quartier von Chakotay blicken können, dann wüßte er jetzt doch jemanden, der mindestens genauso glücklich wie er war.

Die beiden Offiziere lagen in Chakotays Bett, wo der erste Offizier gerade seinen Captain sehr verwöhnte.

"Ich liebe Dich, Kathryn", sagte er zärtlich.

"Ich Dich noch mehr", erwiderte Kathryn.


End file.
